


Complications of Family Life

by MacShea



Series: Complications Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean with powers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, minor original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a family that no one knows about until they show up at Bobby's one day. Being a father and husband is never easy, especially when you're a hunter and your family isn't quite human. What happens when the things that go bump in the night start to target your family? How far will Dean go to protect them? Post season 7 (with a small change-Bobby's didn't die.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Season 8, so it doesn't exist in this world beyond Dean returning from Purgatory.

“Will you two shut up while I answer the door,” Bobby yelled into the den where two idiot brothers were arguing over whether the wood of a yew would kill a Redcap.

Opening the door the he saw a very well dressed attractive brunette on his porch; she smiled but he noticed it didn’t quite reach her bright green eyes. “Can I help you miss?”

“Yeah, you can tell Dean that I need to talk to him please.”

“Don’t know if I know who you’re...”

“Please,” she interrupted him laughing, “Bobby right?” Seeing the older man nod, she said, “Just tell Dean that Autumn’s here and if he doesn’t get his ass outside I’m going to commit murder against my own flesh and blood.”

“Just a minute,” Bobby said, walking into the house.

Turning around she noticed that both kids were still in the car, but the moody teenager in the front seat was just glaring at her. “Autumn?”

“Hi honey,” Autumn said turning back around and noticed that he wasn’t alone. Bobby had returned with him and a younger man that she took to be Sam was there as well.

“Autumn, what are you doing here?”

“Alec.”

“Is he alright?” Dean asked trying to see behind her into the car.

“Til he rolls his eyes at me again and I kill him, he’s fine.”

“Autumn what’s going on?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Autumn.”

“Dean.”

“Autumn.”

“Dean.”

“Do you feel like you’ve missed half this conversation Sam?” Bobby asked Sam causing both Autumn and Dean to glare at him.

“Listen Dean, I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s brilliant, hell Harvard and Stanford we’re looking into him until about 2 months ago when he got into the first fight. Since then he’s been suspended 4 times and now they’re talking about expulsion. He’s got a busted lip and a black eye, but the other kid is in the hospital.”

Sighing, Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew this day was coming for the last few months, Alec had been getting more desperate on the phone for him to come home or to let him be homeschooled so Autumn, he and Lexi could be with him on the road. Now the little shithead was trying to get thrown out of school.

“I’ll talk to him,” Dean said leaning in and giving Autumn a brief kiss, “Do you want me to send Lexi up to you?”

“Yeah, please.”

Nodding, he left Autumn with a very confused Sam and Bobby and started down Bobby’s front steps. He didn’t even get to the car when his 5 year old daughter was out of the car and running for him. 

“Daddy,” Lexi yelled, running into Dean’s arms.

Autumn watched both scenes enfolding in front of her, father and daughter on one side and uncle and brother on the other. Dean had swung Lexi up into his arms and into a crushing hug while Sam was mouthing “Daddy?” at Bobby. Smirking, she could just image the discussions Dean had in store today.

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean whispered into his daughter’s hair.

“Hi Daddy,” Lexi whispered back.

It was a ritual between them each time Dean saw his daughter. He’d started it when she was 2 and he’d come home and whisper that he wanted to surprise Mommy so they had to be quiet. Ever since their greetings were in that same whisper and he hoped it never changed.

Sitting her down, he told her to go on up to Mommy while he talked to Alec. Watching her run up the steps he smiled til he remembered the brooding moody teenager in the car. Opening the car door, Dean looked down at his son’s face. “Want to tell me what happened?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the car door.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to explain to me why you’re getting into fights?”

“Nope.”

“Boy, if you tell me nope one more time the next fight you get into is going to be with me,” Dean growled causing Alec to glare at him.

 

“Just get the hell out of the car,” Dean snapped at his son. Waiting for Alec to unfold himself from the car and stand to his full 6’1”, Dean asked, “Why the hell would you do this do your mother? My life is hard enough on her always wondering when the call is coming that I’m never coming home again; now she has to worry about you getting kicked out of school or worse hurt or killed in a fight.”

“What do you care?” Alec snapped while he turned and looked directly into his father’s eyes. “You’re never around, you don’t listen to her cry at night, you not the one who reads Lexi bedtime stories when Mom’s working. Why the fuck do you care?”

“I love your mom,” Dean snapped back. “I love you and I love your sister. I’m not around because it’s too dangerous.”

“Right you love us, that’s why my own uncle doesn’t know that I exist. Why he doesn’t know you’re married with two kids that you sneak away to see like we’re your fucked up little secret,” Alec said, shoving his father.  
Grabbing Alec by the front of the shirt, Dean pulled his son close and whispered, “I have never hit you but right now I’m barely restraining myself from knocking you on your ass. I suggest you get yourself in that house now and knock the shit off before I forget I’m your father and beat some fucking sense into you.”

“Try it,” Alec whispered back.

Dean looked from his son to the group on the porch. “Bobby take Autumn and Lexi in the house,” he yelled.

“Dean.”

“Autumn let Bobby and Sam take you and Lexi in the house.”

Watching her relent and walk in the house behind Sam and Bobby, Dean turned back to his son. “Take your best shot because I’m only going to give you one.”

30 minutes later, Bobby watched Dean come in the house and fill two bags with ice and grab two rags before heading back outside. Looking out the window, he watched Dean holding one rag covered bag against his lip and hand the other to the boy. Shaking his head, he went back into the living room to wait for an explanation.

Handing Alec a bag of ice for his busted lip, he sat down next to his son and asked, “So now that you’ve got that out of your system, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“There are days I hate you,” Alec said holding the ice gingerly against his swelling lip.

“Well at least it’s an answer,” Dean said, staring straight ahead, “Mind telling me why.”

“You’re never around. Yeah, I can always call but that doesn’t mean you’re always going to answer. There were years of my life we didn’t hear from you, and every day I watched mom die a little more. I’ve spent so many nights listening to her cry, she doesn’t know I can hear her but I can. Lexi asks all the time when is Daddy coming home. I love you Dad, but I hate you too.”

Nodding, Dean asked, “I know you know what I do, why I can’t bring it home to you and your sister. Your mom can take care of herself, but you and Lexi, I can’t risk it.”

“Dad, mom’s a natural witch, you knew it was going to be passed on to Lexi and I! You and mom have been training us since we were old enough to walk to protect ourselves. Did you really think I wasn’t going to want to be just like you or at least like mom doing the research so you don’t die?”

“You hate me but you want my life?” Dean asked, looking at his son for the first time since sitting down.

“No I want my dad. I’m 17 years old and I want the chance to know you before I go off to college, if that’s what I even want anymore.”

“So why have you been fighting?”

“I never started any of those fights. I just finished them.”

“What were they about?”

“I quit the basketball team and a few of them decided that they were going to punish me for it. They started saying some really nasty things about mom, basically calling her a slut and cheap and saying that you only come around for a piece of ass and she’s cheap enough to give it up, and that Lexi and I were just mistakes, because mom was too stupid to make you wear a condom. Each time, I lost it.”

“Does your mom know?”

“No, I’d never hurt her by repeating it.”

“Good. So you want to meet your Uncle Sam and Bobby?”

“I’d like that,” Alec said looking at his dad and smiling.

“Then we’ll go shoot something,” Dean said, standing up and smiling down at his son.

Dean walked into the living room in front of Alec and realized that Bobby’s house was silent except for the sound of his daughter’s giggling. He noticed that Autumn was sitting on the couch with Lexi who was busy making faces at Sam, only to have him make an even sillier one back. Coming in the room, he sat down on his daughter’s other side and nodded his head for Alec to take the other chair.

“Daddy what happened to your lip?” Lexi asked, getting up on her knees to inspect his busted lip.

“Your brother and I needed to have a talk,” he told her.

Leaning in Lexi asked, “Do you want me to beat him up for you?”

Laughing, he told her, “No brat, I don’t want you to beat up your brother,” while reaching in to tickle her ribs and make her squeal.

“So idjit, are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Bobby asked. “Autumn wouldn’t spill the beans.”

Looking at his wife and then at his kids, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wedding ring. “Sam, Bobby I’d like you to meet Autumn Devon Winchester, my wife. The moody one,” Dean said, looking at Alec, “is my 17 year old son Alec, and the giggle box,” he said, tickling Lexi once more, “is my 5 year old daughter Lexi.”

“How long have you two been married?” Sam asked, trying to understand that there was a huge part of Dean’s life that he’d never shared with anyone.

“18 years,” Dean answered while slipping on his ring.

“You’ve been married since you were 18 and never thought to mention it to anyone?” Bobby asked, pissed. “Did you not think that maybe we should know in case something happened to you, we could call them, try to take care of them? Boy you’ve done some stupid things in your day but this beats them all.”

“Bobby, Dad knew about Autumn and Alec. After he died, it never occurred to me to tell anyone until after I got back, from you know where, that I’d been gone for months and I hadn’t left any instructions for my family. Remember that number I gave you and told you that if I ever you know on a hunt to call it and tell them. It was Autumn’s number.”

“So you gave Bobby you’re wife’s, my sister-in-law’s, number to call and give a bad news report without him knowing who he was calling and why? Dean you’re a jackass,” Sam said, looking at Autumn and being thankful he never had to make that call. Sam could only imagine the life she and Dean had together. She probably saw him once or twice a year for a few days, and was left to raise their kids all alone while never knowing if he was coming back or not. “Not to mention that I have a niece and nephew that I’ve never met. They’re my family, my blood too you selfish son-of-a-bitch.”

“I did this to keep them safe,” Dean hissed at Sam, as Lexi climbed up onto his lap and burying her head in his chest.

“Yeah right?” Bobby said, standing up. “Autumn, I have some guest rooms upstairs that you and the children are welcome to. Please stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Autumn said to Bobby and then looked at Dean. “Do you want us to stick around a few days or head home?”

“Oh, you’re staying,” Sam said, “And before you leave I want phone numbers and an address to find you.”

“Sam,” Dean growled.

“No Dean, screw you. Get your head out of your ass and let me get to know this part of my family. It wouldn’t hurt you to see your kids for a few days either. When was the last time you were an actual father to them, other than an hour ago outside with your son?”

“You have no right to tell me how to raise my kids?” Dean yelled, handing Lexi to Autumn and standing up.

“Yes, I do,” Sam yelled back, standing up to tower over Dean, “because you’re not raising them, Autumn is. How long Dean? How long since you’ve actually been present to be a father to them or a real husband to your wife?”

“8 months,” Dean growled, looking away from Sam catching the flash of pain in Autumn’s eyes before it was gone and the mask she’d perfected came back so he never saw what their life cost her. “Sam take Autumn upstairs and show her where she and the kids are staying.” Walking over, he pulled Alec out of the chair by the arm and walked out the door following his son. Autumn and Sam just looked at each other as Dean started the Impala.

“Autumn, I’m sorry,” Sam said, sitting down and actually looking at her and his niece.

Finding the courage to smile, Autumn sighed, “It’s alright. You and Bobby have said a lot of what I’ve wanted to say to him for 18 years and couldn’t. I knew what he did when I choose to marry him. I knew what my life was going to be like before I signed that paper at the courthouse.”

“You knew the facts but not the reality, right?”

“Did I know that I was signing away my right to be held at night or to just be happy for more than two weeks a year, no I didn’t.”

Neither Autumn or Sam realized that Dean had come back to see if Sam wanted to go with him and Alec, they didn’t know that he could hear the admission from his wife and in that moment realize that he’s made a huge mistake all those years ago. He should have either brought her with him or stopped hunting and stayed. Looking up, Dean noticed Bobby standing at the other end of the hallway just watching him before mouthing, “Fix your life,” and pointing to Autumn. Nodding, he slammed the door shut pretending that he’d just gotten back before walking into the living room.

“Sam, Alec and I thought that maybe you’d like to go target shooting with us. Maybe give Autumn a chance to give Lexi a nap. Autumn, maybe Bobby could use your help with a translation we’ve been working on and then later we’ll talk.”

“Yeah, ok,” Sam said, “I’d like to spend some time with him too. Are you going to be ok Autumn?”

“She’ll be fine,” Bobby said, walking in the room. “If she’s been married to this jackass for 18 years, she can handle anything. Do you read Ancient Egyptian?”

“Yeah, actually I do,” Autumn smiled up at the man.

“Good, cuz I don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

For two hours no words were spoken as the three men took out their aggression and anger on empty beer bottles and cans on the back part of Bobby’s property.

Curiosity finally got the better part of Sam as Alec once again emptied a clip without missing a single shot.

“Dad was the first one to take me to target practice, but mostly my mom taught me,” Alec answered handing the 9mm back to his dad.

“Really?” Sam asked trying to picture Autumn with a gun.

“Yeah, handguns, rifles, archery, knives. My mom’s a damn good shot. That and she figured with the history following Dad and she around I’d better be capable of protecting myself and Lexi.”

“Speaking of your Mom’s history, how is the other stuff going?” Dean asked, shutting the trunk of the car and handing Alec a beer.

“Really Dean, he’s 17,” Sam asked.

“I have the gun, he’s done shooting, he’s not going anywhere and he’s not driving,” Dean said glaring at Sam.

“Sam, it’s not my first drink,” Alec told his uncle, twisting the top off and taking a drink. “So, you want to know how my training’s going. Set me up another round of bottles,” he smirked, emptying his beer and tossing the empty bottle to his father.

Relaxing, Alec grounded himself and waited until his dad was back leaning against the car with Sam. Grinning, he flicked his wrist and watched the first blue lightening ball form at the palm of his hand, before tossing it at the first bottle, which was always the hardest. After the first bottle exploded, Alec destroyed the next six in rapid succession. Turning around, he looked at his Dad, smirked once more and tossed the last behind his back causing the 8th and final bottle to explode. “Damn, I should have played baseball instead of basketball.”

“Impressive,” Dean said, grinning behind his beer at Sam’s shocked face.

“You should see Lexi, although I can’t figure why my lightning balls are blue and hers turn out pink,” Alec said, walking over, “Mom can’t either.”

“What are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m a witch with hunter’s blood,” Alec answered, hopping up onto the hood of the Impala.

“Autumn’s a natural witch, it’s hereditary in her family, coming down on her mother’s maternal line. Alec is the first male of the family to be born with any power.”

“I’m the only male born in the family to the eldest daughter in over 500 years, ever since the power was given to my family by the goddess Hecate,” Alec interrupted. “It’s always three girls born with power and then the power is only passed down to the eldest daughters children, which is always three girls. Although, Eros told me that Hecate must have something in mind for me because you and mom were meant to fall in love. Some bullshit of it being destined before either of you were even born.”

“Do you want to tell the story or should I continue?” Dean asked.

“Go ahead.”

“So yeah, Alec is the only male with any power. I guess however, at some point one of her ancestors was being hunted by a hunter, and if my info is correct, and if it isn’t Alec will be the first to tell me,” Dean said, glaring at Alec who just smiled, “That this hunter was a descendent of the god Ares. Well I guess when he finally caught up with her instead of killing her he fell in love, producing Autumn’s line.”

“So Alec you’re the first male born with power, and you’re a direct descendant of the god Ares?”

“Yep, then you add in the hunters on my paternal side of the family, and well here I am. Word of advice, don’t piss Lexi off, she’s got one hell of a knock back spell and she’s not afraid to use it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean said, “So tell me about this conversation you had with Eros.”

“Not a big deal. He’s actually a pretty descent god and I would actually go so far as to call him a friend. Well one day he let it slip that you and mom were destined for each other. It was arranged a long time ago, fated even, for the two of you to meet and for me to be conceived. Although I guess that Ares is pretty pissed at you for how you treat his granddaughter, my mother, but he’s staying out of it. Eros said that it’ll eventually work itself out probably by the time my next sister is born.”

“Your mom and I aren’t having anymore kids. We decided after Lexi that it was just too hard on her to do it alone.”

“That’s what you think,” Alec said smiling. “You can’t mess with fate dad. Hell, I’ve already got names picked out for my three daughters.”

“Which better not be for a long damn time,” Dean growled.

“Chill out, I know enough to use a condom. Besides, I’m not supposed to meet my forever after until I’m 22, so you won’t be a grandfather for at least another 5 years.”

“Does your mother know you’re having sex?”

“Do I look suicidal?”

“You took a swing at me today.”

“Mom’s scarier than you are.”

“So how did you and Autumn meet, Dean,” Sam asked, wondering how Autumn lived long enough to let his brother fall in love with her.

“She saved my life. A werewolf tried to take a chunk out of me and Autumn used a spell to knock it off of me. We were in the middle of nowhere, and she got me back to her grandfather’s cabin. I had five broken ribs and a concussion. Even with her magick, it took almost two weeks to heal me and then another two weeks to wait on the werewolf again. I had a lot of time to get to know her in that month. She helped me hunt it. When the job was over, Dad told me to take another two weeks to let my ribs finish healing, he didn’t know I was already completely healed, and then he’d swing through the town and pick me up when his job was done. He ended up delayed an extra two weeks. By the time he made it back into town, Autumn was pregnant and we were married.”

“I can imagine that conversation,” Sam said, finishing his beer.

“No actually you can’t. I don’t know if he was more pissed at me for getting a girl pregnant or more proud of me for being a man and taking care of my responsibilities.”

“Did he know that Autumn was a witch?”

“Hell no, he did however know that she came from a long line of hunters. I think he called and checked up on her more than I did when she was pregnant. He did make sure that I was home with her when Alec was born. Actually left us alone for about 3 months before he called and needed my help with a case.”

“If she’s a hunter, why didn’t she go with you?” Sam asked.

“Pregnant, remember.”

“After, take Alec and go with you?”

“Mom was actually pregnant when you two hunted that werewolf,” Alec said. “Plus she was in college at the time. She has an MBA from Harvard.”

“Plus, I didn’t want my son to have my life, and up until 2 months ago, he was a star basketball player and a straight A student who had never been in trouble,” Dean said glaring at Alec. “Autumn has a nice home in a suburb of Boston. This little shit drives a freaking Lexus.”

“I’d rather have you than the Lexus and so would mom,” Alec whispered, making Dean feel like the worst father and husband in the world for the third time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bobby this makes absolutely no sense.” Autumn was exasperated, she knew her translation was right, but it made no sense to her. “The blood for Sekhmet was red beer. She was the daughter of Ra and was sent to teach mankind a lesson. It became a bloodbath. When the other gods noticed what was happening, they dyed beer red to make her believe it was blood and she became so intoxicated she gave up the bloodbath. Why would this spell require red beer? Where do you even get red beer? Does it even need to be red, perhaps it’s just beer,” the thought occurred to her. 

“How about a nice dinner and a bottle of wine,” Dean whispered in her ear, “Just you and I.”

“Who’s going to watch the kids?”

“Alec agreed to stay here and watch Lexi with Sam.”

“Dean, I don’t...”

“Fall, the last time we did anything alone was over a year ago. We need to talk. Please will you just go get cleaned up and go out to dinner with me?”

****************

It wasn’t the nice dinner Dean had in mind, but Autumn wanted to have some fun with her husband, not some stuffy dinner, so he let her convince him to just go to the local bar where there was a DJ playing.

“What can I get ya?” the waitress asked once they found an empty table.

“I want a bacon cheeseburger well done with a side order of cheese fries and a Jack and Coke,” Autumn told her.

“Make it two,” Dean said, smiling.

“What are you so happy about?” Autumn asked, smiling back at him.

Reaching across the table, he took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles, “I’m glad you’re here. Sam asked me how we met today and I had to admit that you saved my ass all those years ago.”

“And such a nice ass it is. I thought you’d be pissed that I just showed up with both kids, but I didn’t know what to do anymore. He was so angry, but not at me so I couldn’t get him pissed enough to talk.”

“Yeah, he talked to me,” Dean sighed. He knew what he needed to ask, but he didn’t know if he was ready to hear her answer. “Fall, can I ask you a question and before you answer I want you to really think about what I’m asking. Please know that you are the only woman I’ve ever loved and I’m not asking for me. Do you want a divorce so you can have a chance at a normal life with someone who can come home to you every night and treat you the way you deserve to be treated?”

“Dean if I wanted someone else I wouldn’t be here with you now. Our life isn’t even close to perfect, and yes, I’d like you home more often, but I want you and only you. If you can only give me a few days every couple of months then I’ll continue to deal like I’ve dealt the last 18 years.”

“I want you happy Fall; you shouldn’t have had to settle for the little bit of time I’ve given you. I don’t know, maybe I could get a regular job and try to be a normal guy living a normal life again.”

“And you’d be crazy within 3 months. We’ve had this discussion, you’re a hunter, not a carpenter or a mechanic, a hunter. Besides, if you changed you wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with anymore. Being a hunter is in your blood, it’s part of who you are, it’s part of what I love about you; it’s the part that brought us together.”

“Ok then, would you consider moving?”

“Where?”

“Here. I seem to find myself around here more than any other place in the country. And maybe I can try to be home more often, at least once a month.”

Autumn didn’t know what the hell Alec had said to him today, but she was going to give her son the biggest hug the minute she got home. This was more than she’d ever thought Dean would offer to her and their life together. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, “If you think moving here would make that more possible than I’m all for it.”

“Just like that?” he looked up into her eyes and smiled.

Autumn could feel the world waiting for her answer and knew with every fiber of her being that her life was about to change with this decision. “Just like that,” she smiled back as their food arrived.

Dean watched Autumn eat and knew that it was going to take a lot of work to keep his promise to her, but he was hoping with Sam’s help he would keep it. He truly loved her and the thought of losing her to his own stupid shit was like having the breath ripped from his lungs. He didn’t know what tomorrow or next week was going to bring, but tonight they had together and he was going to make the most of it. Finishing his own meal just seconds after her, he saw the bar lowering the lights for the DJ and stood up. “Dance with me.”

Seeing her nod, the gently lead her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms as the DJ started into a series of slow songs.

Dean was holding her tightly against himself and she could feel every inch of his body, including the growing bulge in his pants. Autumn also knew that he could feel every part of her body and she was sure that he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon. She pulled his head down and rested her forehead against his. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away teasingly. This gave her some leverage, so she took the opportunity and ground her pelvis into his. His hands tightened on her back.

 

"Yes, we should definitely stay in a motel tonight," he said.

 

Autumn smiled a little then brought her lips to his and kissed him gently. At the same time she ran her fingernails up his spine lightly, so he could barely feel it. She nibbled Dean's bottom lip for a second and he put his hands behind her head, pulling her mouth closer. She ran her hands through his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth just a little before she pulled back. He growled and pulled her even closer, a sense of urgency about him now.

 

"Stop teasing Fall," he groaned.

 

"No,” she wasn't about to stop doing anything that could get this reaction out of him.

 

Dean slid his hand back up over her skirt and grabbed her butt, which he knew she loved. He was playing dirty, so she'd have to get even dirtier. She started slowly rotating her pelvis, grinding hard against him. He was getting really hard and it turned her on so much. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, kissing him more forcefully. He responded quickly, and started running his fingers up and down her back. She could feel the wetness between her legs; she wanted him so badly, but she was going to wait for a little and keep teasing him.

Noticing the songs were changing back to the faced paced set, she grinned. “Play pool with me.”

“I’ve got a stick and balls you can play with,” he growled in her ear, nipping down her neck.

Giggling, she pulled away, “Come on, we’ve got all night. Play pool with me.”

Groaning, he nodded, “Get a table and I’ll get us some drinks.”

When Dean found Autumn she was racking balls at a corner table. “You break cuz I suck.”

Handing her the drinks, he whispered, “I like that you suck,” and then giving her a quick kiss.

Smiling, she leaned against the table and watched him play. He was a pool hustler, but when he played with her, he occasionally let her win; although when it happened he was usually helping her to beat him and that gave her an idea. 

When her turn finally came, she placed her drink next to his on the table and walked slowly around the table looking for an easy shot, but one she had to really bend low to make. If there was one thing Dean loved to do was help her play pool. Checking to make sure she was holding the pool cue wrong she leaned over. She felt him come up behind her and lean down aligning his body with hers.

“Why is it that every time we play pool I have to help you win?” he laughed, fixing how she was holding the cue. “Now stand with your feet shoulder widths apart,” he told her using his foot to slide her legs. “Then you need to keep your body down low over the cue,” bending her low so her cute little ass was in the air. He was standing right behind her, leaning over the top of her with his hands on hers showing her the correct way to use the cue, and he noticed that they were slightly rocking back and forth. As he stood back up he let his hands slide from her hands up her arms to her shoulders then down her back so they finally came to rest on her hips.

Giving Dean one last wiggle of her hips, she smirked feeling him grow hard against her once again and took her shot. Watching two of her balls go in, she stood up slowly, moving against him at each movement. Spinning around, she saw his eyes darken with arousal and briefly kissed him. “Thanks honey,” before moving off to take her next shot.

“Oh, you’re evil,” he said, closing his eyes and willing his body back under control. 

Dean didn’t know that she’d bought Alec a pool table a few months ago and she’d been practicing with her son’s help. Watching him out of the corner of her eye as he made his way to the table to get his drink, she lined up her next shot. 

“Fall, I love you, but you are never gonna make that shot,” he told her.

“What do I get if I do?” she asked looking at him.

“What do you want?”

“You home for Christmas this year.”

Really looking at her, he noticed that she was serious. Nodding, “If you can make this shot, I’ll be home Christmas morning before you wake up.”

“Hmm, you know if you make it home Christmas Eve, I’ll put a tree in our bedroom and wait for you under it wearing nothing but a ribbon. Think about it, making love under the Christmas tree with the lights glowing around us,” she said, lining up her shot and risking a glance at him.

“Deal.”

Grinning like a fool, she made her shot. “I guess I’ll meet you Christmas Eve under the tree.”

***************

Pulling her into his room back at Bobby’s, Dean slowly backed her up using her body to close the door. Autumn had spent the last three hours teasing him and now he had her right where he needed her to be, in his arms with no one around.

 

Slowly, one button at a time, she began to undo his shirt. He tried to help her, but she pushed his hands away. "No helping, let me do whatever I want. I'm sure you'll like it."

 

Autumn pulled his shirt off and smiled. She loved his body; he was so strong and toned. Seeing his chest almost made her forget what she was doing, but she looked up at his face and her head cleared a little. She ran her hands over his chest and traced the contours of his muscles, loving the feel of his bare skin. She wanted to feel his skin against hers so badly. She could feel her nipples harden and knew that Dean would notice since every inch of their bodies was touching. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, then started to slowly pull it up over her head. Her full breasts and erect nipples drew his gaze down and she saw a look of hunger cross his face. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck softly, then with increasing pressure. She felt his tongue running up her neck toward her ear and she let out a sigh.

 

She ran her hands through his hair then pulled his face up to hers and kissed him passionately, letting the true magnitude of her desire show. His fingers were running along her breasts now and she moaned in pleasure. She leaned her head back, giving him better access to her chest. When his mouth found its way to her nipple, she gasped and grabbed onto him. He licked her nipple gently then nibbled on it, making her legs a little wobbly. His breathing accelerated and he pulled her against him hard. She could feel his erection -- he was rock hard. She groaned loudly and dug her fingernails into his back. By now she could feel the wetness trickling down her thighs -- she was very close to losing control.

 

"This has to go, now," Autumn said as she undid his belt buckle. He grinned and pulled the belt through its loops and let it drop behind him. She moaned longingly at the sight of the bulge in his pants. He let out a faint chuckle and took her hand in his, then placed it on his member. She wanted to tease him for a little longer so she dropped her hand.

 

Dean wrapped her in his arms, and then slid his hands down to her thighs, and back up under her skirt, cupping her butt. He pulled her close to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you really should go without underwear more often, I like it." 

 

She giggled. "I'll keep it in mind."

 

He moved his hands around to her stomach and then trailed down between her legs. She spread her legs a bit and he slid his hand in between her thighs.

 

He moaned, "You are so wet.”

 

She gasped when he pressed his index finger against her clit. She wanted him so badly. He slipped a finger inside her and she groaned as he started to pump it in and out. She reached down and pulled his head up to hers so she could kiss his neck. While she was kissing him, she unzipped his pants and they fell around his ankles. She leaned over and pulled his boxers down, exposing his rock hard penis. She kneeled down in front of Dean and smiled up at him. His face showed a look of longing. He knew what was coming, but she was going to make him wait just a second longer. Then, very slowly, she licked along the underside of his penis, from the base to the head. He groaned and begged her take him inside her mouth, but she wouldn't. She continued to lick him for a moment, then she finally took him all the way into her mouth and he gasped. He loved it when she deep throated him. She grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her, and he buried himself in her mouth as far as he could. His member was hot in her mouth and she loved the feeling, the skin was so smooth. She could taste the salty precum and felt a rush of desire radiate from her chest to her groin. They went on like this for another minute or two before she stood up and pushed him down onto the bed. She took off her skirt before straddling him. The feel of his rock hard dick on her clit was amazing. Autumn moaned and started grinding herself into him as hard as she could. Dean ran his fingers lightly up her thighs and then continued up her sides to her nipples, pinching them. She was panting by now and it was impossible to stop grinding her clit into his member; it felt too good. 

 

"I don't want you to come just yet," Dean said and he grasped her hips, holding her still. She squirmed hopelessly. He lifted her up a little so the head of his penis was pressed against her. She tried to lower myself down onto him, but he had a vice-like grip on her. She knew that this was hard for him because she was positive that he felt the heat and wetness emanating from between her legs. She gave up and moved forward, and kissed down Dean's neck to his collarbone, lingering there for a moment before continuing down his chest and stomach. She moved down his stomach to the base of his penis and felt him tense up. She blew warm air over the head and flicked her tongue over the hole and heard him groan. She smiled and started to make her way back up to his neck.

 

"Why did you have to stop," he asked desperately.

 

"Because you made me stop," she whispered in his ear.

 

Dean pulled her down toward his hard member, stopping when the tip of it was pressed gently against her clit. The slight pressure was enough to start her heart pounding again. Then he started to rotate his hips so the head of his penis was massaging her clit. She let out a strangled cry, something between a yell and a growl. She was starting to get close again. Then Dean adjusted himself slightly, and he was once again positioned to enter her. She dug her fingernails into his chest, trying to lower herself on to him, but he wouldn't let her.

 

"Please," she begged.

 

Smirking, Dean lowered her down with agonizing slowness. She cried out, wanting him to bury himself in her as far as he could. She started moaning once he was halfway inside her. It felt so good -- he was so hard, and his skin was on fire. As soon as he way all the way in he started to pump in and out again. She was panting now and he picked up speed. She could feel an orgasm building. It was impossible for her to keep quiet now. She was almost to the edge when Dean suddenly slowed and she let out a shriek.

 

Autumn looked at Dean and he chuckled. "I’m in control now Fall. I can do this all night long if I want." She knew that he was exaggerating, his breathing was ragged and his entire body was tense – he was close to the edge as well. He held her in place for several seconds, letting her calm down before he started up again.

 

This time, when Autumn got close Dean slowed just enough to keep her on the edge for however long he wanted to. She couldn’t do anything about it; his hands were like vices around her hips. She started to yell from frustration, the feeling was so intense. She could feel the blood pulsing in his member, and it drug her closer to the edge. Then Dean released her hips and put his finger on her clit, pressing hard. She gasped as he started to pump in and out again. She could feel the orgasm start to hit, a tidal wave of intense pleasure that swept through her entire body. She let out an animalistic scream and she felt Dean explode with her, hearing his shout of ecstasy.

******************

Autumn woke in the middle of the night wrapped in her husband’s arms. Slipping out of bed, she looked down at the sight he made. He was an absolutely gorgeous man, even in his sleep. Grabbing his shirt from yesterday and slipping it on, she walked to the window. It was the early hours of the morning and everything was black outside. Looking up at the visible sliver of moon, she focused on her family’s patron goddess. Autumn knew her life was changing and needed some advice, and Hecate was always honest with her, even when the words weren’t what Autumn wanted to hear. Feeling the pull to her mind, she closed her eyes.

When Autumn opened them again, she found herself standing at the crossroads. “Why is it my daughter that you always call on me when you are facing a decision of which path to take, but you have already made up your mind?” the goddess asked standing beside Autumn.

“You never lie to me, especially when I’m lying to myself,” Autumn told the powerful woman when Hecate folded her into her arms.

“You don’t lie to yourself; you just follow your heart more than your head where your husband is concerned. It is a trait many women of your family have shared. You are concerned that he is going to break his new promises and break your heart again?”

“Yes. I don’t want to go through any more heartache, but I can’t walk away.”

“He loves you more than his own life; however, he has dedicated his life to protecting the world and having children made that desire even greater in him. Come let us walk,” Hecate said, pulling back from Autumn.

They started down a path in the road, guided by moonlight. It was many minutes before Hecate started talking again, “I cannot tell you that he will never break a promise again, but I can tell you that he will never intentionally break that promise. Life will get in both your ways from time to time, but you will always find your way home to each other, for you were meant for each other before you even existed in thought. Your three children are destined for great things in their lives as well taking after both of you.”

“Three children. Hecate, Dean and I have only Alec and Lexi.”

“Yes, Alec and Lexi and the baby you and Dean created only hours ago.” Seeing Autumn’s hand go to her flat stomach, Hecate smiled, “Did you really think you were going to get out of your destiny that easily?”

“I think I did,” Autumn replied.

“You are the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter. Your son will have three daughters and the line will then continue on like it has for 500 years.”

“Why did I have a son?”

“Ares and I compromised. He has something special in mind for Alec and Dean’s family line was an important part of that. Your son will survive this mission from his grandfather and he will also follow in his father’s footsteps. Lexi is going to grow up and be a great herbalist, spreading the knowledge of their usage in place of current medicine. This new baby will be loved and grow to be loved by many people who will seek her guidance. You my dear, although your life hasn’t been easy it will get better. Trust in your love for your family and trust in their love for you, including the family you’ve just met. Sam will help keep Dean in line and he will help guide Alec to be the man you and Dean want him to be. You are on the path destined for you. Trust your instincts but do not let down your guard. Dark times are coming for all of you, although I have always seen the light beyond them for you all.”

“What is coming?”

“Your husband will need your guidance. He is soon going to learn that there are consequences to hopping through other realms, Hell, Heaven and Purgatory. He is no longer completely human, in fact he hasn’t been completely human since becoming Hell’s little torture boy. He took on demonic powers when he did that, and that is the only reason he has survived everything he’s been through. Humans aren’t supposed to cross the boundaries between the worlds and return. Dean has now done it multiple times to different worlds. Right now the power is dormant, but soon something will happen that will force it to become active in his everyday life. However, now my daughter, it is time for you go return home.”

Autumn felt her consciousness return to her physical body and opened her eyes. Smiling, she returned to bed. Laying her head on Dean’s chest, she felt his arms come around her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he mumbled to her.

“Just whispering to the moon,” she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

(one month later)

“So, unless something comes up in the next 12 hours, I’ll be home by tomorrow night,” Dean told Autumn as he tossed his stuff on the bed and sat down. “I just need to get a couple of hours sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m really tired myself tonight, but I can’t wait for you and Sam to see the house. Oh my god Alec what are you cooking,” Dean heard Autumn say.

“An egg sandwich, why? Mom...Mom...” Dean could hear the phone hit the floor and Alec yelling, before he picked up the phone, “Um Dad, I think Mom’s going to have to call you back, she’s in the bathroom with her head in the toilet.”

“Alec what’s going on?”

“I think Mom might have the flu, she hasn’t been feeling well the last day or two,” Alec told his Dad while grabbing the bag of chips.

“If your Mom’s sick, are you ok taking care of Lexi?”

“Yep, not a problem. Mom’s already bathed her; I’ll read her a story and get her into bed here in about a half an hour. I’ve got a little bit of homework, but Lexi’s not a problem. How’s the Lamia situation?”

“Handled, I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Cool, you can help me convince Mom to buy me a Jeep.”

“Why do you need a jeep?”

“Have you seen the snow here? I’m not driving my car in this shit.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Dean said, hanging up and flopping back onto his bed.

“You know Dean, I’m surprised you’re on the road,“ Castiel said, from beside Dean.

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean groaned.

“We need to talk. Where’s Sam?”

“In the bathroom, why?”

“I’ve gotten word that Crowley has found out about your family and their unique abilities. I’ve been keeping an eye on them, but you need to know that I’ve spotted and killed several demons near your children. They were at your son’s school and Lexi’s daycare.”

“Sam let’s go,” Dean said, getting up and banging on the bathroom door.

“What?” Sam said, opening the door with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Crowley’s after Alec and Lexi. Move your ass,” he yelled grabbing their stuff. “Cas, please, don’t let Crowley near my kids. Sam and I will be there in a few hours.”

“I’ll protect them,” and was gone.

Grabbing his phone, Dean dialed his wife’s number as he walked out the door behind Sam. “Autumn, Sam and I are coming home, Crowley’s after the kids.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Cas found them sneaking around. Please tell me you’ve had a chance to ward the house.”

“Yeah. Dean, don’t kill yourself getting back here. If you need to sleep, don’t you dare drive all night just to run home and play hero. You know as well as I do, Alec can take care of himself, and I’ll keep Lexi home tomorrow.”

“I’ll feel better when we get there. Just don’t let anybody but Cas or Bobby in the house and only if Bobby can cross the threshold without being invited.”

“Dean I know how my own spells work.”

Sighing, he closed the car door. “I know, just take care of our family til I can get there. I’ll hunt this bastard to hell and back if he touches one of my kids.”

“I know. Be careful.”

“Love you. See you in a few hours.”

********************

Dean didn’t believe he had the right address until he saw Castiel standing by the front door. “I don’t even want to know what the hell she paid for this place,” Dean said, pulling into the driveway.

“Dean, it’s 3 in the morning, how do we get in? Autumn’s going to have this place locked up like Fort Knox,” Sam said, getting out of the car.

“I’ll guarantee there’s a key box around here that will only open for you or me,” Dean said, “We just need to find it.”

“Or you could just ask me,” Castiel said handing Dean the key Autumn had given him earlier.

“Or we could just ask the angel,” Dean mumbled, as he unlocked the door.

“Is this how she usually lives?” Sam asked looking around at the luxurious high priced style of furnishings.

“Yeah, this is the lifestyle my wife and kids are accustomed, although I think this house is bigger than our last one. I’m going to check on the kids and then get some sleep. If I knew...”

“Dean it’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch, go check on your family.”

Nodding at his brother, Dean started up the steps to the second floor. Reaching the first bedroom, he noticed the pink canopy bed and smiled before walking in to check on Lexi. She was snuggled under her fairy blankets and was sound asleep. He brushed the bangs off her forehead, before sneaking back out. The next room was Alec’s room and he could hear his son snoring from the doorway. The last room on this floor was empty which confused Dean. Where the hell was Autumn? Coming back down the steps, he walked down a hallway and opened the first door where he found his wife sleeping in one of his shirts. Slipping off his clothes, he crawled into bed behind her and pulled her into his arms.

When Dean finally emerged from the bedroom later that day it was close to 12 pm and walking past the living room, he noticed that Sam wasn’t passed out on the couch. Trying to find his bearings, he followed the sound of talking until he found the kitchen where Autumn and Sam were trying to convince Lexi that fish sticks were a food and not a sword to swing at Cas.

Kissing the top of his daughter’s head, he whispered, “Hi baby.” He heard her whisper “Hi Daddy,” as he headed for the fridge to grab a beer. Holding it up, he asked, “Autumn, Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, while Autumn shook her head holding up her coffee cup.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked when Dean handed him the beer.

“We find out what the hell Crowley’s up too,” Dean said sitting down in the chair beside Lexi, and stealing her last fish stick. 

“Daddy!” she exclaimed giggling.

“What?” he asked, chewing on the stolen stick.

“That’ll cost you a dollar,” she told him holding out her little hand.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a five which she promptly snatched and took off out of the room. “Hustler,” he yelled after her. Sipping his beer, he looked at Sam who was grinning like a fool. “What?”

“You really are a good dad. Are you sure you don’t want anymore?”

“I don’t think I could handle anymore,” he said and noticed that Cas was giving him a funny look. “What’s that look for Cas?”

Cas looked from Dean to Autumn and asked, “You haven’t told him yet?”

“Told me what?” Dean asked looking from Cas to Autumn and caught the movement of her hand on her stomach. Realization dawned on Dean, causing him to stand up and walk over to her. Sitting his beer on the counter in front of her, he placed his hand protectively over her lower stomach and grinning asked, “Really?”

“Yeah, that first night at Bobby’s.”

Still grinning, he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss, “I love you,” he said, before dropping to his knees and pulling up her shirt and kissing her belly, “and I love you little one. Hi I’m your Daddy,” he whispered, “And you and your mommy and brother and sister are my whole world. And I promise you will never wonder if you are loved because it really is true when they say I loved you before I knew you, and know you’ve already got me wrapped around your tiny little finger.”

Autumn looked down at her husband as the tears finally fell and when he looked up at her she noticed that he had tears in his eyes too. Leaning down she gently kissed him. “You really are an incredible man even if you are an idiot.”

A few minutes later, Dean rejoined his brother and Castiel at the table. “I’m going to be a father again.”

“I heard,” Sam said, “And I agree with Autumn, you really are an idiot.”

“Just wait til you get married and she tells you she’s carrying your child. That exact moment you know that another life is depending on you to protect them and love them, you’ll act like an idiot too.”

“He’s responded to each pregnancy almost the exact same way,” Autumn said, walking over the table. “When I was pregnant with Alec and Lexi, he made me hold the phone up to my stomach when he called so he could talk to them.”

“So now I know what the extra room upstairs is for,” he said pulling her onto his lap. “I thought maybe it was spare room for Sam.”

“No,” Autumn said, looking at her brother-in-law, “I’ve got something even better than a room for Sam.” Reaching in her pocket, Autumn pulled out two keys and slid them across the table.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, picking up the keys.

“I’ll show you,” she said, standing up. Pulling Sam to his feet, she walked out of the kitchen. Walking to the end of the hallway, she opened a door. Sam and Dean followed her down a set of steps to a landing. “Those keys open this door. Go up,” she said, pointing to the steps they just came down, “and you go into the main house. Go down,” she said, pointing down the next set of steps, “And this is yours.” Flipping on a switch, she walked down into a finished basement apartment. “It has two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and its own kitchen. I know from listening to Dean talk all these years, that you don’t have an official place to call home. Dean had the house in Boston, but I don’t think that ever really felt like home to him. I want the two of you to find your home here with me and the kids. I wanted you to have your own space Sam. You’re always welcome upstairs, but I wanted you to have a place for yourself where you could go to get away from anything and everything. This is a completely self sufficient apartment and it’s yours.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sam said, walking around.

“Just say yes.”

“Yes, definitely yes,” he said, walking over and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story before Season 8 and the appearance of Zeus and Artemis, so just go with it.

“I want to go play in the snow,” Lexi said, finding the adults downstairs. “We were gonna make snowmen today at school.”

“I haven’t had a chance to ward the property, just the house,” Autumn whispered.

“Do you think Crowley would try something with all of us here?” Sam asked.

“I’m thinking Crowley is after Alec,” Dean said, picking Lexi up in his arms. “Let’s go find your gloves. Come on Sam or are you afraid of some snow.”

Autumn watched as Dean and Sam were trying to convince Lexi to hit Cas with a snowball. “Just run up and throw it at him,” Dean whispered to her, fixing the perfect snowball. Smiling, Lexi took the snowball from her father and took two steps away from him before spinning around and throwing it right in his face.

Spitting out the snow, Dean looked at his daughter and set her into a fit of giggles. Grabbing a handful of snow, he told her, “I’d run because this one is going right down your coat.” Seeing her take off, he looked over at Autumn smiling, so he didn’t see the figure appear in Lexi’s path across the yard.

Lexi skidded to a stop as a man materialized in front her. Looking up she saw that he was old, had empty eyes and was carrying a heavy bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Lexi run!” Alec yelled, getting out of his car and alerting his father as he watched the man reach for his sister.

“Hey, get the hell away from my daughter,” Dean yelled standing up and reaching for the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. Dean had never felt such rage in his life. Not when his mother died, not when his father died, not even when Sam had died that one time. He knew that this creature wasn’t human; however, he didn’t know what it was or what it would do if it got Lexi within its grasp, but, he was having the worst time focusing with the pressure he was feeling in his head. “Please don’t hurt her,” he whispered. 

The creature ignored Dean and the other adults in his desire for this child. He needed this child, had been sent for this child. Reaching out, he was mere seconds away from completing his task when pain burnt through his body and then nothing.

Everyone watched as the old man went up in flames and where he had stood now stood Crowley. Looking down at Lexi he saw her smile up at him. “Hello Princess,” he said as he reached down and picked her up.

The pain in Dean’s head was beyond painful. He could barely focus until Crowley had Lexi in his arms, and everything came rushing back and the pain vanished. He’d spent so much time bitching at Sam for picking at his wall in his mind that protected him from Hell, he’d never suspected he had one of his own and it just shattered. Looking up at Crowley, he felt the power surge through his body and knew something was different about the way he looked, because even Crowley looked scared.

“I recommend you release my daughter Crowley,” Dean hissed.

“Dean wait!” Autumn yelled running toward Crowley, finally stepping between them, causing Dean to turn and look at her.

“Nephilim,” Dean heard Castiel say.

Autumn could see Dean’s eyes had turned milk white and he had the image of wings behind him. She’d known something was coming but she’s never imagined that Dean’s power was on scale with the likes of Bael, Beelzbulb or Lilith.

Several demons appeared in front of Dean and Sam, and it only took Dean seconds to destroy them with a touch, but it had been enough for Crowley to disappear with both Lexi and Alec. Turning back to his family, he tried to shake off the way he was feeling and promptly fell to his knees.

“Dean!” Autumn said coming to kneel at his side, “You have to focus on my voice baby.”

“Baby? We’re having a baby,” Dean whispered, and Autumn could see the hazel returning to his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s right in about 36 weeks we’re having another baby, so I need you to come back to me. You have to come back; I can’t do this without you.”

“Alec and Lexi? Crowley took them.”

“I’ll explain later, but you need to not think about that right now. They’ll be safe,” she said, watching him slowly return.

“You need to get in the house. Crowley could come back. If he finds out you’re pregnant. Oh god, he has my babies,” Dean said, holding his head. He could feel Autumn’s arms come around him, but the pain was coming back.

“Dean!” Autumn yelled. “Look at me.” Lifting his head, she brushed her lips against his. “Don’t think, feel,” she whispered, kissing him with all the love she felt for him. She continued to kiss him until she felt his hands in her hair holding her closer and he started kissing her back.

Pulling back, she could see his beautiful hazel eyes looking back at her. Smiling, she cupped his face in her hands. “Welcome back,” she whispered.

“What the hell is happening to me?”

“Hell is exactly what happened to you,” Castiel told him, holding his hand out to help his friends up off the ground.

“What?” Dean asked standing up with Cas and Autumn’s help.

“Dean your eyes turned white. When was the last time you saw white eyes?” Cas asked him.

“Lilith. I don’t understand...”

“When you choose to help Alistair torture in hell, you we’re taking your place as a demon, and then Cas pulled you out and back into your human body. Then you go skipping through heaven several times and then purgatory for a fucking year. What isn’t to understand?” Autumn said, trying to not become hysterical.

“Don’t you start,” Dean told her. “How do we find Crowley, Cas. I will end that bastard. No one touches my children.”

“I’m right here,” Crowley said behind Dean, “And instead of threatening me, you could say thank you, you ungrateful talking monkey.” Letting go of Alec’s jacket, Crowley handed Lexi to her brother. “Alec, take Lexi in the house while your mother and I have a chat with your father and uncle.”

When the children were safely in the house Autumn yelled, “God dammit Ares, what the fuck is going on? You’re Crowley?”

“Ares?” all three males asked at the same time.

“Yes, Ares, you morons,” Crowley said, placing his hands in his pockets. “Did you really think some minor cross roads demon just overnight gained enough power to take over Hell? No, I killed him and took his vessel. I needed a challenge and an outlet and Hell was just sitting there waiting for someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Dean asked, pulling Autumn closer to him.

“Yes, someone like me. I’m a god of bloodshed and war. My children were the minor deities of panic and fear and my sister is discord. Hell seemed like the perfect place for my talents.”

“So what the hell was that thing you killed?” Sam asked, pointing to the blackened snow.

“That was a Sack Man, a form of bogeyman or nursery bogey, a child kidnapper of the supernatural variety. Normally you would find him prowling back alleys and other dark corners looking for unwary youngsters and once they go in the sack they never come out. He was sent here for Lexi which is why I’ve been hanging around this past week. Someone wants my grand-children, and I have no intention of letting that happen no matter how much I hate their paternal family. Alec, especially; I have plans for Alec here in the near future.”

“My son is not going anywhere with you,” Dean growled.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Crowley tutted, shaking his head. “Not only is Alec going but so are you my Nephilim friend, well as soon as you gain control of your powers.”

Autumn looked between Crowley and Dean before asking, “I always thought a Nephilim was a child born of Angel and human. Dean’s parents were both human.”

“Yes, but Dean is a human with Angelic level powers, Fallen Angel, but Angel all the same. You rank up there with Bael, Beelzebulb, Asmodai, etc. You were the missing piece of my plans. Now that we’re not going to kill each other, can we go inside; this is so much colder than the accommodations I’ve grown accustomed too.”

“So now we’re not trying to kill each other? How many times in the past have you tried to do exactly that Crowley?” Dean asked, not releasing Autumn. Crowley might be claiming to be her many times Great-Grandfather, but he didn’t believe it, not yet.

“I didn’t like how you were treating my Granddaughter plus I was pissed at my sister.”

“Discord?” Sam asked, “What does Eris have to do with us?”

“Not Eris, Artemis, do try to keep up Moose. I’m the son of Zeus, I have many sisters.”

“Fine, what does Artemis have to do with trying to kill us?” Sam hissed.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Crowley smiled, “Well this will be fun.” Turning around, Crowley walked in the house leaving the four of them on the porch.

“How did he just walk in my house without an invitation?” Dean asked Autumn. “I thought you had it warded.”

“I do, but Ares is one of the few included in the spell to allow without invite. He’s my grandfather Dean.” Shaking her head, Autumn left them outside in the snow. She needed to check on Lexi, although she was sure that’s where Ares was right now. He’d always been protective of her family/his family. She could remember him from her own childhood, popping in to just make sure that everything was alright. She was having a difficult time putting the deity she knew with the demon that Dean knew.

Dean, Sam and Castiel found Autumn, Alec and Lexi sitting in the living room with Crowley. Lexi was perched on his knee and he was telling her a story of his parents Zeus and Hera and how Hera convinced the gods to tie Zeus to a bed and take control of Olympus.

“What do they look like?” Lexi asked.

“Who Princess?” Crowley asked.

“Zeus and Hera.”

“Your mommy looks very much like Hera, except your mommy has longer hair,” Crowley said, looking at Autumn.

“And Zeus?”

“Zeus passed his looks onto his grandson,” Crowley said, watching the three men joined them in the room.

“Who’s that?”

“Your daddy,” Crowley said and watched Dean and Autumn both snap their heads in his direction. “Your daddy looks identical to my father. And that Princess is the end of this story. Can you go play?”

“Will you tell me another story before you go?”

“One more before I go,” he promised the child, sitting her off his lap. He waited until Lexi was gone before addressing Dean. “You really do look like him. I knew you were his blood the minute I saw you. It was Sam and Lexi who told me how.”

“I didn’t tell you anything Crowley,” Sam said pissed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Not with words no, but you resemble your uncle, my brother, Apollo. Your many times grandmother, going back on the Campbell side, is the Goddess of Hunters, Artemis. Lexi is a mini version of her and will grow to become a very beautiful woman if she continues to take after the moon goddess.”

“You’re lying?”

“Am I? Do you two morons really think that you’ve just been lucky all these year or do you think just maybe it was divine intervention long before you met Castiel? You were all present outside a few minutes ago, how else to you propose to explain the power Dean possesses?   
Finally, why would I claim you two as family unless it was true? Dean you and Autumn are an identical match for the most powerful couple in my pantheon.”

“So what Sam and I are demi-gods and I’m married to a woman who looks like my grandmother?”

“No and no. Hera is not your grandmother, and your blood is too diluted to be a demi-god. However, I do believe it is because of your blood that you were able to retain the demonic powers you gained in Hell and still be somewhat human.”


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Crowley left, Dean disappeared in their office on the first floor and Autumn decided to leave him alone because even she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around everything that had happened recently, so she figured he needed his space. She made supper for her family and around 8pm tucked Lexi into bed before trying to get some sleep herself. Finally, after tossing and turning in bed for what felt like hours, Autumn went in search of her husband. Walking into the office, Autumn noticed that Dean was sitting at the computer with a few of her mythology books scattered about the room.

Laying her hands on his shoulders, she asked, “Learn anything interesting?”

“A little,” he said barely acknowledging her presence.

“Are you talking to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you pissed at me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you coming to bed any time soon?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fine,” she said, removing her hands from his shoulders. “Well if you decide to join me in say the next 10 minutes, I’ll be naked and waiting for you. If not, it’s your loss.”

Spinning the chair around to face her, he grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her onto his lap. She saw the hunger and anger in his eyes. He tangled the fingers of his right hand in her messy hair and pulled her head closer to his, running the tip of his tongue lightly over her bottom lip. 

She put her hands under his t-shirt, running her hands over his 6 pack. He took this as initiative to grab her ass with his hands and pull her harder onto his semi-hard dick. She gasped, and she felt him open her lips further with his tongue, and kiss her even more deeply, if possible.

"Take me to our room," she told him.

He stood up from the desk chair, and with his hands still on her ass, and her legs wrapped around him, carried her to their room. Her lips swollen and her eyes closed from the kissing, she was surprised when he threw her on the bed. When she opened her eyes completely, his shirt was coming off. She smiled her flirty smile at him as he started un-buttoning his jeans.

"Undress," he told her.

"Do it for me".

His jeans were still on, but there was a gigantic bulge tenting the front, his dick now as hard as humanly possible. He narrowed his eyes, put his knee on the bed and moved to lay over her. He grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing to bed and pulled it over her head. 

She immediately moaned when she felt his hot mouth close around her left nipple and pull. His right hand grabbed and kneaded her right breast, pinching and rolling the nipple. She moaned louder when he licked and bit lightly at her, and he moaned.

"Why are your pants still on?"

He grinned and shrugged. His jeans were already undone, so she only had to push them down, as well as his briefs. He kicked them off when they reached his ankles, and she wrapped her small hand around the head of his cock. 

"Now."

He took his mouth and hands away from her breasts, and looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes, glazed over with hunger and lust with a hint of pain. He moved up her body, his own hand stroking up and down his hard member. 

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, knowing it would hurt. Even as wet as she was, Dean was not a small man and it usually took more foreplay before she could take him hard and fast. 

Her thoughts were broken as one hard thrust buried his entire length inside of her. She almost screamed. He noticed she was in pain, and stopped moving inside of her.

After a few seconds, she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Keep going, baby. I want you so bad. Take me hard and fast. PLEASE."

He began moving, slowly at first, and then picking up speed. His balls were slapping against her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as the position allowed him deeper into her pussy, and he began going even faster. He circled her clit with two of his fingers before pinching it and pulling. She groaned loud, and her breath quickened. She could tell he was about to come because of the way he was moving and groaning, and she told him to roll over onto his back.

He stopped banging into her and gave her a weird look. She climbed into his lap again, grabbed his dick, and pushed it into her. His eyes widened and before she even got to start moving up and down, he grabbed her ass with one hand, her hip with the other, and started thrusting into her faster than ever before. Her toes curled, and she screamed as her orgasm rushed over her within ten seconds of him pounding into her. He had a grimace on his face and his own toes were curling. She knew he was about to come as well, and she was well on her way to her second orgasm. 

"I'm about to cum babe. I have to cum," he panted, thrusting back in finding his release. She came directly after, screaming into his mouth as they were kissing passionately, tongues intertwining, and lips crushing against each other.

She was out of breath as she fell over onto her back next to him. They smiled lovingly at each other and she cuddled in his arms.

“Have I ever told you how much I love make-up sex with you?” she laughed.

Rolling over onto his side, he pulled her into his arms and laughing, whispered, “I’ll have to remember that the next time I piss you off.”

A few hours later, Autumn woke to Dean in pain sitting at the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?” she asked sliding over behind him.

“My back’s killing me. I think I spent too much time at the computer today, or maybe it was carrying you around,” he joked, giving her a grin over his shoulder.

“Jerk,” she mumbled as she removed his left hand from where it was trying to rub between his shoulder blades. Using her thumbs, she took over the process using pressure and circular movements to get the blood flowing to the area.

“That feels amazing and hurts like a bitch all at the same time,” he winced.

“I’ll kiss it better later,” she said, adding more pressure. “Did you take anything?”

“Yeah I found some ibuprofen in the bathroom before I grabbed a shower.”

“Didn’t help?” she asked, moving her hands up his spine and into the shoulder blade area.

“No, but that really does feel amazing,” he whispered.

“Lay down,” she told him smiling. Once she had Dean stretched out on his side of the bed, she went to work on his back trying to work out the stiff and sore muscles.

After a few minutes, he sleepily asked her, “Where did you learn to do this?”

“After the clubs started to do well and I hired people to manage them that I didn’t have to be there every day, I got bored and took a class.”

“And I’m just now getting the benefits of this class?” he joked.

“I was over the summer so this is the first chance I’ve had to use it on you.”

“So who did you study on?” he asked trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice and failing.

Kissing the back of his neck, she laughed, “Don’t take that tone with me. I practiced on my sisters and a few of my female friends and Alec when I had to use a male.”

Nodding, Dean was happy that he was the only guy she’d been touching, cuz’ Alec didn’t count being their son and all. Snuggling down into the bed, Dean started to drift off as she worked on his back. The pain was vanishing under her magickal hands. “Are you using magick?” he asked her barely awake.

“A little,” she said gentling her motions but not stopping til Dean’s breathing was deep and even signaling he was fast asleep. Smiling, she pulled the covers back up and lay down beside him, finding sleep once again.

**********************

Autumn felt like she was being smothered it was so hot. Kicking off the covers, she opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness. She could feel Dean’s arms around her and his chest pressed against her back, and he was warm but not as warm as she felt. “Dean, honey, did you turn the heat up?”

“Hmmm...” he mumbled, pulling her even tighter against him.

“Dean.”

“What?” he asked, moving his arm.

Autumn wasn’t sure what she saw when Dean moved and looking closer she could see light just ahead of her face like she was being covered by something. Reaching out, she felt feathers. Running her hand down she realized she was wrapped in giant black wings.

“Autumn,” Dean whispered, still not quite awake enough to open his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re doing but it tickles.”

“Dean...” Autumn was starting to panic and her voice took on a pitch that Dean had never heard out of her before.

“What?” he asked coming fully awake and sitting up. Dean sat there looking around trying to find whatever it was that had scared her when he noticed her staring at him.

Autumn looked up at her husband, and slowly sat up with him. At some point in the middle of the night, Dean had grown a pair of beautiful giant black angel wings. Sitting there he looked like some naked pagan god of lust and promising sin if only you dared. At that moment, she truly believed he was closer to fallen angel than heavenly angel. She came to her knees beside him and gently reached out to run her hand down the edge of the wing closest to her. They were so soft, yet she knew the strength that had to run just below the surface.

“What the fuck?” Dean yelled, seeing the wings for the first time. “Castiel!” he yelled.

“Yes Dean,” Cas appeared beside the bed. “Um Dean, do you know that you have wings?”

“Yes, I fucking noticed that I grew freaking wings in the middle of the night. How do I get rid of them?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said, looking at Dean’s back and then at the wings. “This is something that I have never heard or witnessed.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked bursting into the room and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. “Um Autumn.”

Looking down, Dean noticed that Autumn was still naked, and instinctively pulled her against him and wrapped the wings around her.

“Wow, so you can move them,” Cas asked stepping back and looking Dean in the face.

“Yeah apparently. I want to know how to get rid of them.”

“I told you I don’t know. I’ll go ask around, but Autumn you might want to ask Crowley about this, see what he knows,” before vanishing.

“So Dean...” Sam trailed off.

“Just more weird shit to add to our weird shit list. This just proves how un-normal our lives can be Sam,” Dean said. “Give us a few minutes and we’ll be out.”

Nodding, Sam gave his brother one last look and closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Dean could feel Autumn silently laughing against his chest. “Fall,” he said, tilting her up and brushing his lips against her, “This isn’t funny,” making her laugh even harder. Sighing, he let go of her and grabbed his jean from yesterday. Sliding them on, he silently watched Autumn get dressed.

With her back to him, she said, “Dean I know this isn’t funny, but if I don’t laugh I’m gonna cry. This is all just too much in such a short period of time. Now I wouldn’t want to go through this shit with anyone else at my side, but it’s like you just told Sam, just one more thing in a long line of weird things. We’ve got god only knows what after the kids, your powers to control, I’m pregnant and now you’ve got freaking wings.” Pulling on a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top, she turned around and saw Dean standing there bare foot in nothing but his jeans. Normally, a shirtless Dean was breathtakingly gorgeous but with the addition of the wings he was just sin on legs.

Dean was listening to Autumn trying to apologize in her own weird way for laughing but when she turned around and just stopped talking he got concerned; she was just staring at him. “Autumn,” he said, slowly taking the few steps to reach her. “What is it?” he asked using his finger to lift her face to look at him and saw her eyes had darkened in arousal.

Taking the last step that separated them, Autumn wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and slowly started to nip and kiss under his jaw and neck.

Groaning, Dean placed one hand at her waist and twisted the other into her hair holding her in place. “Is this a pregnancy thing or a wing thing?” he asked.

Pulling back to smirk at him, “The wings are hot.”

Grinning, he pulled her in for a brutal kiss. Backing her against the wall, he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the floor causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

“Daddy,” Lexi yelled opening the door and running into the room. “Daddy I want wings too. Uncle Sam was telling Alec that you had wings and I want them too. Is Mommy ok?”

Dean pulled back from kissing Autumn and tried to catch his breath. “Yeah baby Mommy’s fine,” he said placing Autumn back on her feet. Willing his body back under control, he looked at Autumn and whispered in her ear, “I am so going to fuck you right here against this wall tonight,” before stepping away from her and turning around to look at Lexi. “Honey, why do you want wings?”

“You have wings.”

“Yes, but I don’t want wings,” he told his 5 year old.

“So?” Lexi asked as Dean picked her up so they could walk to the kitchen.

“None of your shirts or coat would fit, so you wouldn’t be able to go outside in the winter. Are you really really really sure you want wings?” he asked tickling her before putting her in her seat where Sam had placed her breakfast.

“Oh wow, Uncle Sam mentioned what happened, but damn dad,” Alec said around a mouthful of egg. “So I guess we’re not going tracking with Uncle Bobby today?” he asked, quickly looking down at his breakfast.

“Dammit,” Dean thought. He and Sam had promised Alec that they’d take him over to Bobby’s today so Bobby could teach Alec how to track in the snow. He looked at his son and noticed that Alec wouldn’t look him in the eye, and it made him feel like shit. He’d missed so much of Alec’s life and now because of some more shit he was supposed to just start breaking promises too. “No, we’re going even if I have to walk around all damn day without a shirt.”

“However much I might appreciate the view Dean,” Autumn said coming into the kitchen carrying her Book of Shadows, “I think that might be hazardous to both our health. However, I do have an idea that might work for a temporary fix.”

“What’s that?” he asked when she sat the book down in front of him.

“Tattoos. I think I can make them tattoos. The problem is that it’s going to take some time for you to control the spell on your own. If you would lose consciousness, get hurt, perhaps even get angry and lose focus, boom you’ll have wings again. Plus, the first time I do this, it’s going to be painful.”

“How long will it work for?” Dean asked, grabbing two cups of coffee and handing her one of them.

“Permanently from what I can tell, that even if you’d lose control and get them back, the moment you focused on the spell again, they should return to just being ink on your back. Our other opinion would be a glamour, but that’s iffy. I don’t know if you could call a glamour on your own or control one; however, there would be no pain involved.”

“They’re a bitch Dad. I can hold one for a few hours tops, and I’ve been practicing for 5 years,” Alec said.

“Just do the tattoos,” Dean said, sitting down and closing his eyes. He knew from experience that if Autumn told him it was going to hurt, then she wasn’t lying. She’d figured out his tolerance for pain almost from the moment they met thus giving her a scale to judge. It went like: You’ll Barely Feel This; This Might Hurt A Little; A Normal Person Would Need Pain Meds But You’ll Be Fine; This Will Be Painful Even For You; and his all time favorite Do You Want Me to Knock You Out First.

“Dean this is going to feel like the muscles in your back are all trying to jump out of your skin and thousands of needles made of fire hitting your back all at the same time. Do you want me to knock you out first?”

Smacking his head off the table, he mumbled, “I guess, but not here. Let’s go in the living room.” Standing up, he glared at Sam who was smiling like he’d just won the lottery. “Not a fucking word.”

*******************

“I always knew you were a bitch,” Sam said from the passenger seat on their way to Bobby’s.

“Ass clown,” Dean said, smacking Sam on the back of his head.

“Jerk,” Sam said, rubbing his head.

“Freak.”

“I don’t think you can call me that anymore because you’re just as much of a freak as me now.”

“I might have wings but I don’t have the Shining.”

“Huh?” Alec asked leaning between the seats and looking at his Dad.

“Your Uncle Sam here can exorcise a demon, see the future and move shelves with his big geek brain.”

“Really, why don’t you use it?” Alec asked, turning his head.

“Dean you killed several demons yesterday with just a touch,” Sam yelled at his brother, before slightly turning to look at Alec. “I haven’t used it in a long time. The dreams just kind of went away and everything else stopped when I went to Hell.”

“Did you try to use it when you got back?”

“No,” Sam said shaking his head. “I couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” Alec asked.

“Wouldn’t,” Sam said, noticing they were already at Bobby’s.

“So you still might?” Alec asked before Sam could get out of the car.

“Maybe.”

********************

The snow had decided to start falling as the four men hiked through the woods behind Bobby’s place. It was only about 4 inches thick and was perfect for tracking animals. Alec was walking ahead of his father and two uncles when he noticed a new set of tracks.

“Uncle Bobby, what type of tracks are these,” Alec asked, stooping down to get a better look. The prints reminded him of a child’s footprint, but why would a child be running through the snow barefoot, especially behind Bobby’s place.

“I don’t know son, but it doesn’t look like any animal I’m familiar with except a human, but that’s no bigger than an infant,” Bobby said, looking at the print.

Something about those prints was nagging Alec. He tried to glance up at his father but briefly noticed a tiny hairy brown figure dart behind a tree. Turning his head, he looked closer at the spot and watched the creature poke its head out from behind the tree and smile at him, an evil smile, one that had haunted his dreams for years. “Fuck, it’s goblins,” Alec said, pulling Bobby up while grabbing the gun tucked into the back of his jeans.

“Goblins?” Sam asked, grabbing his own gun and looking for movement.

“Yeah goblins,” Alec said. “They’re a small breed of malicious fey. They usually appear as a small human-like creature; however they can change their size to try to appear more human. It’ll be hairy and either brown or black with an evil smile and malicious looking black eyes. They can appear as a black blob or as an animal, so don’t let anything near you. They are mean, and they are strong.”

The group put their backs to one another so they could cover the entire area and not have any blind spots. Dean who was beside Alec asked, “How the hell do you know so much about them?”

Smirking, he glanced at his Dad before summoning a fire ball and tossing it at the first goblin stupid enough to charge them. “I dated a girl who had one of these bastards living in her basement. I had to exorcise it.”

“Will reciting The Rite of Exorcism send them off?” Sam asked.

“Different exorcism. They are much older than Christianity, so the Catholic Rite of Exorcism doesn’t work on them. You need to think ancient Brittany, Celtic, Gaelic, old Irish. I found an old Irish exorcism that was designed to rid an area of malicious fey, but at this moment the only damn thing I can remember is a spell to open a door to faery. Hold on to each other and me, I’m going to try something.”

Putting the gun back in the waist of his pants, Alec felt his father grab the back of his coat as he started to summon the wind and chant:

“WHERE IS THE DOOR TO FAERIE?  
‘Tis somewhere between this and that ~  
Turned inside out and then turned back ~  
A place somehow between here and there ~  
Time on the edge ~ but who knows where?  
Between imagination and reality ~  
Therein ’tis the key to the door of faerie ~  
WHAT DOES THE DOOR TO FAERIE LOOK LIKE?  
Could be as short as it is tall ~  
Rustic wood or drawn with gilded scrawl ~  
It could have a checkered past ~  
Or be clad in plaid if you dare to ask ~  
Turned inside out ~ black, green or blue ~  
Just imagine ~ its design it just for you!”

 

Alec could see the door appear in his peripheral vision as the wind started to scream around them pushing everything toward the open doorway. He could feel his body being pulled with the wind, and then he was being jerked backwards into his father’s arms. Together they watched as the wind picked up the tiny goblin bodies, carrying them back to their own realm. 

Dean could feel the strain in his arms trying to hold his son against him. He knew that Sam and Bobby both were holding on to him and a small tree to keep them all from being carried into the Land of the Fey. He’d visited once and had no desire to return. 

Finally after several minutes, Alec allowed the wind to die down and finally stop. He grabbed the knife that was tucked into his boot and crouched down. “Close now, stay no more. As above so below, as I will it so shall it be,” he said in a strong voice, plunging the knife into the earth. The door closed without a sound and vanished. Standing up he turned to look at his family, “Well that’s two types of fey in two days and I’m guessing they’re not just after Lexi.”

“How’d you do the wind thing?” Sam asked, finally letting go of the tree.

“I’m an Air Witch; I could summon a tornado if I wanted. I figured we weren’t going to kill them all before they charged us. They are like an army, foot soldiers of the Faery Royalty. There are always reinforcements.”

“What did he mean by the second fey in two days Dean?” Bobby asked.

“Yesterday something tried to take Lexi...” Dean started. It took the entire trip back to Bobby’s to catch him up on the last 30 hours up to and including Dean’s new appendages.

Shaking his head, Bobby leaned down to look at Dean through the driver’s side window of the Impala. “Well you boys always seem to find the largest pile of shit to step in don’t ya. And you, ‘I want to be a flying monkey’, keep your idgit feet on the ground,” he told him, giving him a smack to the back of his head for good measure. “I’m going to try to find something that will keep the kids safe; do you think Autumn will agree to let Lexi be tattooed?”

“Bobby you’re not tattooing my 5 year old,” Dean told him, “But if you find something maybe Cas can do something with it that isn’t visible. Alec I’ll hold down personally for you. He needs an Anti-Possession while we’re at it.”

“I have one of those,” Alec told him from the backseat. “Mom made me get one when I turned 16.”

“Really? Where?” Dean asked, turning around to look in the backseat.

“Um, it’s not in a place I really want to flash in the backseat of the car to three men,” Alec said smirking.

“Just show me,” Dean growled.

“Fine,” Alec sighed, popping the button on his pants and slightly pulling down the waist of his jeans to show them the tattoo on his lower abs just under the waist of his jeans. “Mom told me I had to get it, but she didn’t care where. I figured the more obscure the better, plus my last girlfriend thought it was hot when she finally saw it,” he told them, buttoning his pants.

“You really are Dean Winchester’s son,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “So I take it, you’re not hunting until this is cleared up right?”

“Until Autumn and the kids are safe, no, Dean and I aren’t hunting,” Sam told Bobby.

“Where are you staying Sam? You know I always have a room for you.”

“Actually, the house Autumn bought has an apartment in the basement,” he told Bobby, smiling. “She made sure that both Dean and I have a home to come home to.”

“Now I know why I liked her the minute I met her,” Bobby said. “She knew how important it is for you to boys to be together and took steps to make it happen. It takes a good woman to share her husband with their kids, but it takes a strong woman to share him with his brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN: The "Spell" was borrowed from Fairy Poems and Poetry by Poets from Around the World. It is titled "The Door to Faerie" written by Gail Lawson (C) 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Sam found Autumn and Lexi in the office when they returned from Bobby’s. Crouching down, Dean saw that Lexi was drawing a picture of Santa reminding him that Christmas was in 2 weeks. “Wow, Lexi that’s a really good. Why don’t you go show Alec that you can draw better than he can,” he told her smiling. “I think he’s in the kitchen sneaking cookies.”

“I want a cookie Alec,” the three adults heard Lexi yelling as she raced down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Autumn watched the interaction between father and daughter, noticing that Dean’s smile was forced. When she was sure that Alec had Lexi in the kitchen and away from the coming conversation, she asked, “What happened?”

“Goblins tried to attack us,” Dean told her, sitting on the edge of the desk and crossing his arms. “Alec took care of them by sending their asses back to faery.”

“So it’s not Lexi they’re after, it’s one or both of them. But why? And how do we protect our son for the next week til Christmas break?”

“I watched Alec today Autumn. That boy can take care of himself,” Sam told her. “He has your power and Dean’s instincts, and it’s one dangerous combination to anything when he decides to use it. But as for why, I don’t know.”

“I can make a phone call. Someone in Boston owes me a favor; she can use her powers to try to find out why.”

“Who?”

“Winter.”

“Your sister Winter, the one who absolutely hates my guts, Winter?” Dean groaned.

“The very one,” Autumn smirked.

“She’s not going to fly out here is she?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No but we were invited to spend Christmas at my parents. I told them no because I wanted to spend Christmas with you, and you won’t fly. My father told me to knock your ass out and drag you on the plane. I think he was joking, but they might come here for New Year’s. She might come then.”

“Speaking of Christmas,” Dean said, trying to avoid anymore conversation on Autumn’s sisters, “When did you want to go get a tree?”

“Two trees,” she smirked.

Grinning, Dean remembered her promise last month, “Ok, two trees.”

“We can go later if you want, but don’t even ask me what I’m getting you for Christmas, Dean, because I haven’t decided yet. However, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to the two of you about,” she said before yelling, “Alec!”

They could hear him walking down the hall, “What?”

“Did you take care of all that stuff?”

“Yeah, from Interpol all the way down to some of the most out of the way obscure places in the US,” he grinned at his mom, before looking at his dad and uncle, “You two have really been arrested in some piece of shit towns. You’re lucky I can hack any computer system and then bespell the physical paperwork to show what I want. The other stuff is in the top drawer of the desk.”

“What does my criminal record have to do with Alec?” Dean asked.

“You don’t have a criminal record Dad,” Alec said smiling.

“Yes I do. In fact, I’m presumed dead because of my criminal record.”

“Not anymore. Other than a few speeding tickets, neither you nor Uncle Sam have a criminal record. You can actually use the name Dean Winchester again.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“I am really good with computers and add mom and my magick, there isn’t much I can’t do. Basically, I used a tracking spell to find any system that contained either the name Sam Winchester or Dean Winchester. Once I had that information I methodically hacked each and every one, then either deleted or changed the information to some dead person that fit the profile. I wiped the system clean, and then with mom’s help, we cast a spell to make the paperwork match the new computer information.”

Dean was shocked. He looked from his son to his wife. “Are you sure he’s mine?”

Laughing, Autumn said, while reaching into the top desk drawer and pulling out two envelopes, tossing one to Dean and the other to Sam. “Yes dumbass. One he’s practically your walking talking clone, and two you’re not a complete idiot. Here these are for the two of you.”

Flipping it open, Dean pulled out two cards. “Credit cards?”

“Well, one is a credit card the other is a debt card and look it actually has your real name on it. Yours is for our joint account and Sam’s is for his own account. Which, Sam,” Autumn said, turning her attention from Dean to Sam, “Contains enough money for you have your jerk brother drive you to a dealership so you can buy a car.”

“We have the impala,” Dean told her, “why does he need a car?”

“You have the impala Dean. Sam needs a car for here. He’s an adult man, so he shouldn’t have to rely on you or Alec to drive him around. Besides, it’s his Christmas present from us.”

“That’s not fair. He gets his present early and I can’t even know what mine is,” Dean pouted.

Standing up, Autumn gently kissed her husband. “You got it in one,” she whispered, before leaving the room to call her sister.

*********************

“Are you still married to that idiot?” Winter asked her sister after Autumn explained her reason for calling. She was sitting in the living room on the window seat sipping hot chocolate as she listened to Winter bitch. Rolling her eyes, Autumn just waited until Winter ran out of nasty things to say about Dean and get back on track. It was the same conversation every single time they talked and her husband was mentioned, and almost every time she just waited her out. However, on occasion she’d not so politely remind Winter that she had no right to tell her how to manage her marriage when she couldn’t even date a man for more than 2 months let alone find one to marry her. Usually the outcome was Winter hanging up on her, but since it was the Yule season and Autumn had called her for a reason she sat there and listened.

“So faeries huh?” Winter finally asked.

“Yeah, so I was wondering if you still have your Daoine Sidhe contacts.”

“I still keep in contact with someone at the Seelie court, but that might not help you. Goblins and nursery bogeys are dark fey, Unseelie.”

“I know,” Autumn sighed, “The stuff of nightmares, and they’re after my kids. I need to know why.”

“What does Ares say?”

“Nothing; however he does know it’s happening. He killed the Sack Man that was after Lexi.”

“You do know what can infiltrate the Unseelie court and actually cares about you and those kids,” Winter chuckled.

“I’m not sending the family gremlin into the faery realm to spy.”

“Why?”

“For one, if Dean knew we had a gremlin living in the house he’d try to kill it, especially if he ever found out how much it’s attracted his car. It’s harmless; it likes to hide my hammers not spy.”

“It likes his car because it was built when cars were made out of metal, not plastic and fiberglass. I’ll contact Latiaran and see what she can tell me, but in the meantime make the kids carry iron.”  
“Thanks.”

“What are sisters for, even if you did marry the rebel without a cause,” Winter said before hanging up.

Setting her phone down, Autumn watched Dean stroll into the living room. “So what did the wicked bitch of the east have to say?” he asked, sitting down near her feet.

Smiling, she asked, “So does that make me the wicked bitch of the west now?”

“Only when you piss me off,” he said, sitting back against the glass and pulling her feet into his lap before slowly rubbing the bottom of her left foot. “So what did she say?”

“She’s going to ask a Celtic goddess that she trusts. Latiaran, the crone aspect of a triple goddess, death or ending of the harvest season. She’s a Daione Seelie goddess, but it’s a start.”

Closing her eyes, Autumn relaxed back against the pillows as Dean rubbed his thumbs into the arch of her foot. It was several minutes before he asked, “How’s the morning sickness?”

“Whoever named it morning sickness should be drug out into the street and shot,” she mumbled.

Laughing, he switched feet and heard her moan. “Feel good?” he asked and watched her nod.

Opening her eyes, she watched the emotions play across his face as he watched his hands moving over her foot. “What’s wrong?”

Glancing up, Dean noticed that Autumn was watching him. “In general or right at this moment?”

“Right now, what are you thinking about?”

“Me and this whole fallen angel thing. How do I learn to control something like that? I remember the pain that ripped through my skull yesterday and then the fear that I was losing myself. It took every bit of will power I possessed to swim back up from the blackness I was being sucked into, and it was me causing it. Give me something to shoot at and I’m ready to fight, but I don’t know how to fight my own soul.”  
Gently pulling her foot away, she sat up and swung her left leg over Dean thighs, settling on his lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he loosely encircled her waist. “The first thing we need to work on is your fear and then we work on your control. You have survived so much and yet you still doubt your ability to win. I’ve seen you drag yourself through the blackest abyss your heart and mind could create and still be an amazing man when it is all said and done. Don’t let this be the thing that makes you doubt yourself.”

Looking into his wife’s eyes, he whispered, “You do know that I love you more than my own life, right? And even when we’re not together, you and the kids and Sam are the reason I have a light at the end of the darkest tunnel.”

“I thought you didn’t do chick flick moments?” she smiled at him.

Grinning, he said, “Just don’t tell Sam.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Tell me again why I’m trying to meditate while you are decorating the tree?” Dean asked Autumn from his place on their bed. She was working on placing a blue strand of lights around the tree while Silent Night played in the background.

“You helped decorate the big tree in the living room, so don’t give me that shit. You need to locate your power without the pain and to do that you need to learn to relax.”

Groaning, he closed his eyes. He could hear her gently humming along to the song and smiled. The house was quiet except for the sounds coming from their bedroom. Lexi was asleep after the excitement of shopping at the mall and then decorating the Christmas tree, although he was surprised she was able to sleep after all the cookies they kept eating behind Autumn’s back. Even Sam swiped a few chocolate chip from the kitchen while Autumn was busy pulling out new packages of decorations.

“What are you smirking about?” Autumn whispered in his ear.

Opening his eyes, he noticed her standing right next to the bed. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her down onto the bed. “Done already?” he asked, leaning over her.

“Just taking a break,” she told him breathlessly, “Because you look like you need some help.”

“There’s a lot of things you can help me with, care to be more specific?” he asked her grinning while sliding her hands above her head and pinning them there, before dipping his head gently biting the area behind her ear.

“Dean, I’m trying to be serious.”

He leaned up so he could see her face. “I’m being serious too. I’m seriously trying to get in your pants.”

“Jerk,” she laughed at him.

“Bitch,” he mumbled against her lips, pulling back when she bit his bottom lip. “Are we in the mood for something a little rougher tonight?” he asked her, his voice dropping an octave.

“You can be as rough as you want, after you focus for a few minutes. Close your eyes.”

Dean glared at her before relenting and closing his eyes.

Autumn called her magick and using their joined hands gently sent it into Dean. “Relax and focus on my voice. I want you to try to find that place from yesterday, but this time without the pain. Follow my magick into your soul and use it to help you. It might take you a few days to actually find it, but the more you try the easier it should get.”

“I have it,” he told her.

Shocked, she focused on her magick and tried to use it to see what Dean was sensing. There in a dark corner of his soul was a white ball of power. Caressing her magick against it, she sensed it grow brighter and stronger like it was using her magick to power itself.

“What did you just do?” Dean asked her. He could feel her magick, knew the feel of it from the many times she’d used it on him. Autumn’s felt more natural more elemental than his did; his felt like electricity and the more he focused the stronger the lightning grew.

“Keep focusing on it. I’m going to try to see if it will follow my magick out to the surface of your consciousness,” she told him, gently nudging his power again before pulling back in a game of cat and mouse, gently trying to coax it to follow. It took several minutes before his power would leave the darkness where it felt safe and even longer for her to pull it into his mind. “Still have it?” she asked.

“Yeah, it feels like it’s just above right behind my eyes.”

“Good, that’s your third eye chakra. I want you to anchor it there, focus on the line from your soul and then, however you visualize it, anchor the line of power right there.”

Opening her eyes, Autumn saw Dean still leaning over her and the wings were back. When he opened his eyes to see her, she knew why. His power was riding him now, bleeding his eyes white. “Is it you?” she asked her voice shaking with concern.

“Right now it is, and as long as I don’t push too much I have control. It likes how your magick smells,” he growled at her, leaning down and breathing her in.

“That’s slightly disconcerting.”

Grinning, Dean asked, “Are you ok with this? Because right now, I really really want to fuck you hard and rough where pain and pleasure blur. I want you to fight me.”

She obeyed. She writhed and twisted in his crushing grip, though escape was the last thing she wanted. 

He realized that they both had too many clothes on and the second he thought it, they were gone appearing on the floor across the room.

“How the hell...” Autumn tried to ask causing Dean to stop her questions and struggles with a passionate kiss. He didn’t know how he’d done it and right now it didn’t matter.

With a single finger, he traced little circles around one of her nipples, pressing firmly to cause just the right amount of pain. The little pink nub perked up as if begging to be sucked and licked and Dean released her arms in order to oblige. Autumn let out a little moan as the demon swirled his talented tongue over her hard, sensitive nipple. Meanwhile his hand playfully tweaked the other one, lest it feel neglected.  
Then, without warning, Dean flipped Autumn onto her stomach. She gave a startled whimper but soon calmed as he rubbed his powerful hands over her back. When he reached the perky round muscles of her behind, he whispered, "I love your ass. You were made to be spanked." She couldn't see his face from that position but, from the tone of his voice, she knew he was wearing a wicked grin.

With a loud crack he inflicted his stinging wrath on her poor, helpless body. He slapped her over and over until she lost count, dazed in a trance-like limbo between pain and desire. Her sore little ass took on a lovely rosy glow. Her soul melted under his firm hand. Again he flipped her on her back, sinking a finger into the dripping folds of her sopping cunt. The finger wriggled inside her and slowly massaged the slippery walls. Soon she was bucking against his hand desperate for him to touch that little pleasure button.

"What's a matter?" he teased, "Oh, do you want this?" As he continued rubbing with his index finger, Dean allowed his thumb to ever-so-lightly brush her clit.

Autumn nodded frantically, "Please..."

He allowed his thumb to keep circling and sliding over that special spot, this time more firmly. He brought her to the very edge of orgasm and then stopped. The look on her face was priceless as he again and again took her toward that apex of pleasure only to deny her.

"Please..." she whimpered breathlessly, "God Dean make me cum."

"No."

"What!?" she yelped in frustration.

"I'll make you cum when I take you and not before."

She could do nothing but resign herself to the slow torture. No matter how she writhed and squirmed, he showed no mercy. She thought she would die from frustration by the time he removed his hand.

He positioned his cock at her entrance, pinning her shoulders. He sank into her slowly, so she could feel every millimeter as it parted her folds. For a moment he just held her there. "Ooh, you're so tight," he purred, "Do you like the way my cock feels inside you?"

"Oh, yes! Fuck me!”

Dean grinned at her exclamation of raw lust and began to pump. And he wasn't gentle. The size of his dick and the force of his pounding drew the sexiest pain from her body. All the while, his cock slid back and forth over her slick clit. Forward and back, in and out. His otherworldly eyes fixed on her soft, beautiful features. It wasn't long before they had both reached the edge of overwhelming pleasure.

When Autumn finally came down she collapsed into a heap at Dean’s side.

"Oh, wow," she gasped, "That was...amazing."

He smirked proudly, "You should've seen the look on your face. I can't wait to do that again."

"I love you," she whispered.

With no hesitation Dean responded, "I love you, too," and caressed her soft, brown hair.

Smiling, she told him, “We never did make it to the wall.”

“The night’s still young,” he mumbled, leaning down and bringing their lips together.

**********************

The next morning Dean could hear Autumn’s cell phone ringing. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning. “I’m going to kill someone,” he mumbled as the ringing stopped. “Thank god.” Reaching out for Autumn he found her side of the bed empty. Leaning up, he heard her throwing up in the bathroom and was sitting up to go check on her when the phone started ringing again.

Grabbing the offending object, he flipped it open, “If this isn’t important I’m going to hunt you down and inflict serious pain on delicate parts of your body,” he growled into the phone.  
“Hello Dean. How’s my least favorite psychopath this morning?”

“Christ Winter, what the fuck do you want?”

“Where’s Autumn? I have some information for her.”

“She’s in the bathroom, morning sickness started already. I’m just hoping that it doesn’t last the whole 9 months like it did with Lexi,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face and threw his hair trying to wake up.  
“How would you know anything about Lexi’s pregnancy? You visited, what, twice the whole time Autumn was carrying my niece?”

“Listen Winter, I know I’m your least favorite person on the face of the planet, and I know I’ve been a shitty husband and father...”

“Understatement.”

“But never doubt how much I love my wife and kids. Six years ago we were in the middle of the god damn Apocalypse. You know trying to send Lucifer back to hell, but I was around when my daughter was born and almost her entire first year of life.”

“Whippy dick hot stuff.”

“You know what Winter, fucking bite me. Now since you called at 5:30 in the morning I’m going to assume it was important. Care to tell me what you found out, so just maybe I can stop the thing that’s hunting your niece and nephew.”

“It’s an Unseelie Princess, and she’s after you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Apparently she caught a glimpse of you once and she needs a new play toy. She’s sending collecting boys out to grab the kids hoping to use them as bait.”

“How do we stop her?”

“You have to convince her that she can’t ever have you.”

“What?”

“I’m just the messenger stud. I can’t even give you a name let alone a solution. That’s up to you and my sister to figure out because I sure as hell don’t want you. Hell, if I had a choice, I’d let the bitch have you.”

“Yeah well Autumn does and that’s enough for me.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night Dean.”

Shaking his head, Dean laughed, “I sleep great Winter, how about you? All alone in that apartment of yours, no husband, no kids, no one who gives two rats asses.”

“Screw you Winchester,” Winter yelled into the phone.

“Fuck you bitch,” Dean yelled back as she hung up on him. Snapping Autumn’s phone shut, he thought about slamming it into the wall until he noticed that Autumn was standing beside him looking bewildered. “Hey,” he smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit run over twice with a semi. What the hell was that all about?”

“Oh, just my annual ass reaming from my favorite sister-in-law. Come here,” he pulled her to him and slid back against the pillows holding her against his chest.

“So other than the two of you trying to out bitch the other, what did she say?”

“Some Unseelie Princess wants me and we need to convince her that I’m already taken or some such bullshit.”

“When did you meet an Unseelie Princess?”

“Probably when I was kidnapped into faery a couple of years ago when Sam and I were working a case.”

“Seriously? Is there a dimension you haven’t visited?” Autumn asked, pulling out of Dean’s arms and sitting up so she could look at him.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, shrugging, “Probably.” Pulling her back down, he wrapped his arms around and tucked her into his side.

Sighing, Autumn laid her head on his chest. “I’ll do some research today and see what I can come up with as to Winter’s cryptic message. I have no idea how to claim you in a way that a Sidhe would recognize or acknowledge.”

“Could we kill her?”

“Not recommended unless we want to start a war.”

“Would my new abilities stop her?”

“That would depend on how powerful she is and whether or not she felt she could control you. It’s possible it could make you even more appealing. No this has to be personal, if there is one rule I know the Daonie Sidhe respect is the rule of consorts, you don’t screw if another’s partner and you don’t screw around if you have a partner. We just have to find a way to make her see that you already belong to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

One Week Later (December 20- Day Before Yule/Winter Solstice)

It had been a rather uneventful week which frustrated Dean to hell and back. Sitting at the desk, he threw yet another useless fey book on the ever increasing pile. Everyone Dean could call for help was looking for a way to stop an Unseelie Princess, hell even Crowley was up to his ears in fucking worthless information. They had mythology, oral tradition, bedtime stories, new age, Celtic, Irish, absolutely nothing, Dean’s mind screamed as the slammed the next book into the wall across the room, leaving a dent where the binding hit the plaster.

“Damn it,” he mumbled, Autumn was going to be so pissed when she saw that. Slumping down into the chair, he leaned forward resting his head in his hands. Making a choice to do something he hadn’t done in a very long time, Dean started to pray. He wasn’t sure to whom he was praying, he just knew his family needed help and somewhere someone had to be listening.

“Please someone anyone, help me,” Dean whispered into the quiet of the room. “I’ve lost so many people to this life; please help me to save my children. I can’t, I won’t bury them.”

“I never took you for the begging type boy,” Dean heard from across the room

Quickly looking up, Dean saw a figure leaning against the wall opposite him wearing his face and devil may care smirk.

“And before you start throwing silver knives at me, no I’m not a shifter. You prayed, so I’m here to help. I’ll go so far as to stand beside you on the front lines of a war if that’s what you need, as long as you promise me one thing,” the other Dean said, holding up one finger.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“Don’t beg. Greek gods and their descendents do not beg, meaning I sure as Hades won’t have my grandson begging random deities for help. You need my help, just freaking ask.”

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

Smirking, the figure tilted his head and said, “What? You haven’t figured it out yet? I’m Zeus.”

“And I need a drink,” Dean said, standing up.

Walking into the kitchen, Dean headed for the fridge and grabbed two beers, he handed one to Zeus and taking the other he sat at the kitchen table. “Why are you here now and not in the past when times were desperate?”

“I forbade the Greek pantheon from getting involved in the Christian Apocalypse. It wasn’t our battle. Your mother’s death, your father’s obsession with killing Azazel, you dying and going to hell, Sam’s dive into the pit, all of it was completely out of our hands. And before you say anything, I happen to know what happened to those gods and goddesses who did get involved, and some of them are still trying to put themselves back together after Lucifer blew them into the next millennium. It was unfortunate that some of my descendants were involved as heavily as you were, but I, even as powerful and almighty as I am, couldn’t help you then.”

“But you can now?” Dean asked smugly, leaning back into his chair.

“Yeah smartass, I can now. If the Sidhe want to take a member of my family hostage in faery, they are going to have to fight for them. Ares won’t fight for you, but he’ll fight for your children. In addition, you have blood ties to a lot of powerful deities because you have a blood tie to me.”

Laughing, Dean took a drink of his beer before responding, “Yeah Crowley mentioned that he had a lot of siblings. I did my own research and I have a question.”

“What?”

“Was there a nymph, princess or goddess you didn’t have an affair with?”

“That’s a little too close to the pot calling the kettle black now isn’t it?” Zeus asked Dean. “But yes, there were a few that were immune to my charm and boyish good looks. Can I ask you a question?”

Seeing Dean nod, he asked, “Is Autumn part vampire or did you do something to make her jealous?”

“No. Why?” Dean asked.

Smirking, Zeus replied, “Well, the giant bruise on your neck looks like she either tried to suck your blood through the skin, or she was trying to mark you.”

****************

Lexi was playing in the living room when she started to hear the whispering, “Come play with us. Come child, follow us and play.”

Standing up, she went to the window and looked out. There in the woods as dusk crept upon the yard, Lexi noticed floating wisps of light. She could hear them laughing and giggling as they played together in the tree line beside the house. She could still hear them whispering, “Come play with us. No one will mind. Join us child.” Smiling, Lexi ran to the door and slipping on her shoes and coat, she silently walked outside to find the laughing playing lights. Walking to the trees, she saw them farther back now and into the woods she was led farther and farther away.

*****************

Alec was in his room trying to figure out what movie his sister was watching. He couldn’t remember any of her movies ever having whispering taunts before. Standing up, he walked to his door and out into the hallway. Stopping he realized that the noise was still just a whisper and not gaining volume like it should have if it was coming from Lexi’s TV. Glancing around he noticed something out his bedroom window. Walking over he looked out just in time to see Lexi being led away by Will o’Wisps. Opening the window, he lend out and screamed, “Lexi no, get back. Lexi!”

Slamming the window shut, he bolted out of his room and down the steps. Grabbing his shoes, he noticed his father leaving the kitchen. “What? Where’s Lexi?”

“Will o’Wisps, she’s following them into the woods,” Alec told him, trying to get his damn shoes on.

Dean didn’t wait, as he ran from the house with Alec and Zeus on his heels. “Lexi,” he screamed. 

“This way,” Alec shouted as he ran for the area he saw from his bedroom. “She went in over here.”

“Alec wait!” Dean yelled as he took off after his son.

“No, I can still hear them. That means they haven’t gotten her to the entrance of faery yet, they’re still trying to lead her away,” Alec yelled, just as the whispering stopped. Skidding to a halt, Alec knew in his heart what the silence meant. Lexi was gone; she was no longer in this realm.

“Come on, why did you stop?” Dean asked, as he caught up with his son. “Alec, what is it?”

“I can’t hear them anymore.”

*****************

“How in the bloody hell did this happen?” Ares yelled to the entire group assembled in the kitchen. “Are you all fucking stupid or...”

“Ares enough!” Zeus yelled unleashing enough power to cause a freak lightning bolt to strike the ground outside the house making the ground shake beneath their feet.

“Really Father, because I’m just getting started. Mind explaining to me how they enticed your granddaughter out of the same house where you were sitting at the table as a guest?”

“They couldn’t hear the whispering,” Alec whispered, as he watched his mother and father go from being completely numb to engulfing anguish and then blind rage all within the same heartbeat.

Everyone stopped and looked at Alec, noticing for the first time that he was barely holding it together if the tense whispering and flashes of energy in his aura were any indication. 

Without noticing the silence, but noting the stillness of his parents, Alec continued to talk. “It was meant to be silent, only tempting those they wanted to tempt. They sent the one type of faery that thrives on leading people astray, getting travelers so turned around they follow the lights over cliffs or into deadly swamps and moors. They sent Will o’Wisps because it they are pretty balls of colored light nothing about them looks harmful or dangerous, and they sounded like another five year old wanting us to come outside and play.” Looking up at his parents, the tears finally started to fall, “I’m so sorry. I thought she was watching a movie. If I would have checked sooner, maybe I could have stopped her. I...I didn’t know.”

Walking over, Dean pulled his son into his arms and held him while Alec’s sobs shook both their bodies. “Alec,” Dean whispered, “This was not your fault. You’re 17 years old, and you don’t like it, but you’re still a kid yourself. Even with all your powers and training, you are still a kid. You and your sisters are mine to protect. I failed not you.”

“Just bring her back,” Alec mumbled against his dad’s shoulder.

“You can count on it,” Dean ground out, as he watched three figures start to appear behind Alec.

“Alec,” the first figure to solidify calmly said, sliding a hand up his spine to rest on the back of his neck.

Turning around, Alec was shocked. “You look...you’re not my mom.”

“No sweetheart, I’m not your mom. I’m Hera, I’m here to stay with you while they rest of your family goes after your sister,” Hera told the boy, talking calmly and quietly like you’d talk to a spooked animal. “I think it’s best if we go the living room.”

“I want, no, I need to help,” Alec snapped.

“And you will, you and I are going to hold the door to faery open, but I need you to be ready, awake and calm to do that, so let’s see if you can rest a bit,” Hera said, gently pulling Alec out of Dean’s arms. “We’ll be in the living room,” she told the small group, leading Alec away.

“The myths paint a very different image of her,” Sam said, sitting down in Alec’s former seat.

Looking at Sam, Zeus nodded. “That was her goddess of women, childbirth and children persona, but don’t let that fool you. You do not want her pissed at you. Revenge is one of her strengths.”

Sam smiled, as he saw a man who could pose as his twin appear where Hera had just stood, except this man had bright golden eyes instead of Sam’s green. Beside him stood a beautiful athletically built woman with long brunette hair and bright silver eyes.

“Apollo and Artemis, so happy you could join us,” Ares bitched.

“Ares,” Zeus growled, “I will not tell you again to shut the fuck up. We are planning on walking into a place swarming with Celtic and Irish deities, not to mention the darkest fey faery has to offer. Every god, goddess, angel, demon and human we take in there will be risking destruction or enslavement if things do not go in our favor. Now do we have a battle strategy?”

“We go at dawn,” Autumn told him. “Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice, a between time, the veil between the worlds will be thin enough for Alec to hold it open using minimal amounts of power. It also means that faery will ready for a party not a battle, and finally not only should Dean’s Unseelie Princess be within the palace for the Yule celebration, but the Unseelie King and Queen will be present as well.”

“Backup plan?” Apollo asked.

“Autumn’s mother and sisters with Athena will lead the next wave of battle, if necessary,” Ares told his brother.

“Why dawn?” Sam asked, turning to look at Autumn. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, but underneath the tears was an unstoppable determination coupled with a formidable power. Sam truly understood right now, in a moment of crisis, what had drawn Dean to her originally. It wasn’t her beauty, money, or sarcasm, although she possessed at of that in spades, it was her strength and passion to hunt down and destroy anything or anyone who threatened someone she loved.

Managing a small smile, Autumn told him the reasons she’d listed to Ares for why they were waiting to make their stand instead of leaving now. “Dawn is the peak of the Yule celebration, the return of the sun and to the light half of the year. The sun has conquered the darkness and from this point onward, daylight is greater than darkness. Finally, dawn itself is a between time, much like the solstice itself. The only other time would be midnight, and I believe it would be a mistake to enter the Unseelie Court at their daily height of power.”


	10. Chapter 10

December 21 (Winter Solstice/Yule)

Autumn found Dean sitting on the arm of the couch just watching Alec sleep. Walking over, she perched herself on his lap, “Talk to me.”

Wrapping his arms around Autumn waist and holding her close, he whispered, “I watch him sleep, and I can still see that innocent seven year old who’d jump up on my back the minute I walked through the door. I’ve screwed his childhood seven ways to Sunday by visiting and then vanishing in the middle of the night, gone for months on end. Other than that year I was home when I thought Sam was gone, I’ve never had time. I treated him just like my dad treated me. If it didn’t have to do with hunting, I didn’t have time for it. He’s my son, and I never wanted this life for him. I want him to go to college and have a normal life, well as normal as he can be with your family history. I’m glad he’s prepared for all the darkness this world can throw at him, I am, but I never wanted him to have to use it. I damn near witnessed him having a mental breakdown tonight because he couldn’t stop something from taking his sister. That was my job, not his. I also never wanted him to feel as responsible for Lexi as I do Sam. Yeah, he’s a big brother and he’s a Winchester, so he has that whole family loyalty crap part of who he is, but still. And now our baby is out there being held captive by creatures so far removed from humanity that I’m scared and that’s saying a lot.”

“We’ll get her back,” Autumn told him.

“I don’t want you going. I want you to stay here with Alec.”

“No.”

“We could be walking into a trap and all it would take is for you to get bumped in the stomach. Please don’t risk the baby. I will get Lexi home to you even if I have to sacrifice myself, but I can’t lose you or one of my children. I haven’t held this baby yet, haven’t watched her smile, say her first words, or take her first steps, but I can’t lose her. I won’t.”

“You will not walk out of there without me. I have to go.”

“Please, Autumn. I’m pleading with you,” Dean ground out, as the tears ran down his face. “I’m not the husband you deserve, I’ve done a lot of terrible things behind your back the last 18 years, but please let me be the man you need right now. Let me be the hunter I was raised to be and bring our daughter home.”

“I know.”

“You know what?”

“I know about some of the things you’ve done. You used to call me after one too many beers, before blacking out, and tell me things. At first I didn’t want to believe them, but then I started to realize that you were calling out of guilt. I didn’t know if you wanted to shock me into divorcing you or to tell you that it was alright just to come home we’d get through it together. At first I wanted revenge, and then after what I thought should have made me feel better, I felt worse because I had done it for the wrong reasons. It’s one thing to want to feel someone’s arms around you, to feel human for a few hours. That I could understand. Do I wish you’d have come home to get those feelings, yes. God yes! And I can’t tell you that what you did isn’t painful and didn’t hurt; however I can tell you that I understand why. I will never forget that you’ve had multiple affairs, but I chose years ago to forgive you for them. Can you forgive me?”

“Man we are one fucked up couple,” Dean laughed through his tears. “But yeah, I can forgive you. I don’t want to know with whom, at least not yet, but it would be hypocritical of me to be angry about something that I not only did but caused and I have actually suspected for years. I’m fairly sure I know who one of them was because of how he’d look at you that year I was home, almost like he couldn’t wait for me to leave again. Like at that picnic after playing softball and I kissed you; it looked like it pained him for me to be the one holding you in my arms even though I’m your husband.”

“I still have to go with you. I feel it, the overwhelming need to be at your side when you face this bitch for the first time.”

OVOVOVOVOVOVO

The scene in the back yard just moments shy of the sun stained the sky in the lighter shades of dawn, was a tense one. Dean still didn’t want Autumn accompanying them but had been out voted by almost the entire group. Ares didn’t particularly want her coming either and the few demons that were among them didn’t get a vote. Speaking of which, Dean wondered why Ares had them divided into two groups.

“You five are coming with me, and you five,” Ares said spinning around to face the group with Alec and Hera, “Are going to stay here and guarantee that nothing happens to my grandson or my mother. Fail me and the lowest bowels of Hell will seem like a nice walk in the park when I get done with you.” Not even bothering to see if he’d get a reaction, he joined Dean, Autumn, Sam, Castiel, Zeus, Apollo and Artemis at the tree line, demons falling into line behind him. 

“I still wish you’d have brought an army of the damn things,” Dean grumbled to him.

“Right now, we need to show strength of arms. I don’t want to start of war if we don’t have to. God of War remember,” Ares told him, smirking.

“Trust us,” Zeus said, flicking his wrist and summoning a lightning bolt before nodding to Alec to open the portal and leading them in the Land of Faery.

The first thing Dean noticed was the darkness of the room into which they’d entered. He knew the darkness held evil, the feeling was crawling across his skin as he stood before a raised platform holding the Unseelie royalty. Grabbing Autumn’s hand he stepped forward.

The eyes following the pairs progress forward were deep and dark, and never having been human showed no compassion. They reminded Dean more of a snake, cold and calculating, just waiting to get them within striking distance and remaining motionless until the perfect moment.

Gripping Autumn’s hand even tighter, he spoke the words that Zeus had made him memorize not an hour ago. “High King and Queen of the Unseelie Court of Fey, we have come to demand the return of our daughter. She was taken by one of our own children, one of the Unseelie Princesses. Return her and I will take my family and leave you to yours, refuse,” Dean stopped and let his eyes bleed to white and felt Autumn call her power as the remainder of their group stepped into the minimal light before the steps, “Let’s just say there are many more where we come from.”

“Siobhan,” the Sidhe, Dean presumed to be the High King, yelled, “You assured me this mortal was just that MORTAL. Does that look mortal to you?”

“It makes no difference Father,” a very beautiful woman stepped forward. She had skin the color of rich milk, eyes sparkling like bright sapphires and hair shimmering in hues of blues, white and silver. “He will trade himself for the child,” Siobhan shouted, waving her hand as Lexi was carried forward and placed at her feet by an equally attractive male.

“Mommy, Daddy,” Lexi yelled seeing her parents, trying to run forward, only to have Siobhan catch her by the shoulders and pulling her back into the Sidhe’s dress. “In fact,” Siobhan calmed her voice and turned from Dean to Autumn, “The fact that he isn’t completely mortal makes me want him even more. I will have this man as my consort, and no one will stand in my way.”

Sam knew the blade was coming for Autumn and it was spelled to penetrate her magick. He knew it like he’d known all those years ago that his premonitions were real and not a figment of his imagination. “No,” he yelled, stepping beside Autumn and stopping the knife mid-flight mere inches from his chest. Seeing the blade hitting the floor, he could hear the hushed whispers surrounding the interior of the great hall.

“You should not have been able to stop that knife,” the High King said, glancing from Sam to Dean and then up to Siobhan contemplating the situation they had found themselves in. “Mighty Zeus, step forward.”

Walking forward, Zeus called on a great deal of his power causing the air around himself to crackle with electricity and energy.

“I can see the resemblance to the human male, but what is he to you and your pantheon? Why do Greek Olympians threaten my people?”

“The man, woman and child are my descendants. They are my grandchildren, they are my family. I stand here because you have threatened and abducted mine,” Zeus growled, his eyes shining much like the lightning bolt crackling in his hand.

Nodding the High King looked to his wife.

“No father you will not deny me this,” Siobhan yelled. “Look at them. Tell me the woman has a clear unbreakable claim on him. She didn’t then when he first came to our world and she doesn’t now. If nothing more, the stains to their bond have grown even greater with adultery. Look at their bond and tell me they love each other.”

“Love,” Autumn screamed. Dropping Dean’s hand and stepping forward. “What do you know of love? What do you know of my bond with my husband? He is mine in every sense of the word, but distance and time apart will stretch any bond to the point of snapping. Tell me Siobhan, look at my soul and tell me that I hate him for what he’s done or if no matter what has happened he will always be welcome in my home, my bed and my heart. TELL ME!” Autumn knew that every ounce of power she could hold at the moment was warring inside her body wanting release. She knew that if Siobhan looked close enough, she’d see her death in Autumn’s soul, but she’d also see her love for Dean and her family being the brightest part of who she was, is and forever would be.

Dean stepped up behind Autumn and pulled her back against his chest. The minute their bodies connected, Autumn’s power slammed backwards into him. He’d felt it before and he knew from experience that his power would respond to it. Flaring up and out of his own body, nearly breaking the new control he’d gained over it, his power slammed forward into Autumn as his wings tore the shirt off his body before encircling his wife. They both dropped to their knees as their auras shattered for a blinding second only to merge together and then separate into two pieces of a single whole.

The High King and Queen watched as the Hunter and Witch were helped to their feet by Apollo and Artemis who’d taken up flanking positions beside the pair. It was unmistakable what had just happened and they both knew that their daughter’s claim on the man was over. However, they also knew that Siobhan would never stop hunting the man until either she, the woman, or the man was dead. In addition, the High King knew that he could not allow himself to appear weak in the face of his people; there must be retribution for the Greeks and the Angel appearing in the Great Hall unannounced threatening war, even if his kind had been the cause. Before he could speak however he noticed that Siobhan was having a difficult time keeping control of the young child.

“LET ME GO! I WANT MY DADDY!” Lexi screamed, gathering her limited power into a knock back spell and shoving it into the thing that held her back from her parents. Everyone and everything gathered in the Great Hall watched as Siobhan was physically thrown across the room to slam into a wall with a sickening wet thud as Lexi ran into her father’s arms.

“Enough,” a voice echoed through the room, as the great mother goddess Danu appeared on the steps between the Unseelie royalty and the family. “I will not have a child of the Sidhe destroy this family. Powerful allies aside,” Danu acknowledged, as the Greeks and the Angel smiled, “They are a family.”

“Please Danu,” Siobhan pleaded, slowly making her way to bow at the goddess’s feet. “They have declared war on us by harming me. Do not let these injuries go unpunished.”

“Siobhan, if you’d look close enough, you’d see that his man belongs not only to the woman, he bears her mark on his neck and they now also share an aura which is an unbreakable bond, he belongs to his daughter, she has laid her own claim on parts of his heart and soul, as has his son and brother. Zeus, Apollo, Artemis and Ares would not be here risking a war with the Tuatha de Danna if they didn’t claim him as family in some way. And no, before you ask, you cannot keep the child as revenge for the same reasons you cannot have the man.”

“Then allow my daughter the privilege of a dual to right the acts of violence taken against her,” The High Queen asked the goddess.

“You wish me to allow Siobhan to dual a five year old witch. I should think not. However, I will allow one of the women to take Lexi’s place.”

“No!” Dean said.

“Let me do this for you?” Artemis asked. “Between Siobhan and myself it’s a fair battle.”

“No, the rules of Fey mean the minute you walk into that dual you will be at Siobhan’s mercy. She has the right of calling the battle, meaning if you walking in there she’s going to call magick and if I walk in she’s going to call blade. Let me do this, this bitch has messed with the wrong mother and wife. I have to end this; I will not risk her coming back in the future.”

“Autumn please, she’s an immortal you are not,” Apollo tried to reason seeing the fear in Dean’s eyes.

“I know, but you all need to let me do this. Dean give me the knife in your boot,” Autumn told him, stripping off her outer button down shirt to reveal a tight white tank underneath.

Bending down, Dean removed the knife but refused to hand it to her when he stood back up. “Why? Why do you have to do this? I can’t stand the thought of walking out of here without you, of spending the rest of my life without you beside me.”

Smiling, she gently pulled his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. “I could ask you the same thing every single time you walk out that door,” she whispered against his lips, seeing the realization appear in his eyes. “But I don’t. I need you to let me do this. You risk you life every day for people we don’t know; how far will you go to protect your family? This is that point you need to ask yourself that. This right here is my battle.” 

Taking the knife from Dean, she walked to the area being emptied in preparation of the dual. Siobhan was already standing at one side of the large circle, and Autumn stepped across the boundary directly across from her.

“Siobhan,” Danu said from the boundary of the circle, “You have right of call since it is your wrong you have claimed needs justice. Magick or metal?”

Looking at the witch across from her and the small knife she’d carried into the dual, Siobhan smirked. “Metal,” the fey yelled as a large sword appeared in her hand.

“I believe, Danu that I have right of stipulation,” Autumn asked. “I call for mortal blood.”

The silence that Autumn’s announcement caused was deafening. Not a word was spoken, not a movement made, everyone waiting to see what would happen.

“You know more of our customs than I gave you credit for Autumn,” Danu smiled. “I was going to allow Winner at First Blood, but if you insist.” Looking at Siobhan, she said, “You can thank your mother for this Siobhan. However, I also agree with Autumn that she has right to justice for everything you have done to bring the two of you to this point. Mortal blood it is.”

The Circle flared and Autumn smiled at the now mortal immortal.

“It doesn’t matter,” Siobhan yelled. “Without your precious magick, this won’t last long.”

“You’re right about that,” Autumn whispered, throwing the blade straight between Siobhan’s eyes, killing her instantly.

“It is done,” Danu whispered, but all words carry power and the entire audience could hear her and understand the meaning and veiled threat. It truly was over for both sides, retribution was forbidden and with Siobhan dead Autumn’s family had no reason to fear a repeat of recent events. Smiling, Danu looked at the fallen Sidhe. She knew Siobhan’s arrogance had been her downfall. Danu had foreseen Siobhan’s death at Autumn’s hands; she just hadn’t been sure of when. However, she’d known the minute Autumn had called for Mortal Blood the blade she carried had been pure iron just as she had known that Autumn knew how to use it swiftly and efficiently. Nodding at Autumn as she retrieved her blade, Danu released the circle allowing the woman to leave.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

The sky was darkening as Dean carried Lexi back through the doorway into their backyard. Alec waited until everyone was back before calling for the end of the spell. With his last bit of strength, he collapsed into his father’s arms, hugging Lexi between them. He could feel his mother embracing them from his left and his Uncle Sam’s arms coming around everyone from the left. 

Dean could feel his family surrounding him and each other. He knew that they’d all survived this time, but he knew this wasn’t the last time they would be faced with a threat of the supernatural variety. Every one of them carried a power of one form or another, even Sam’s had returned, and that kind of power was like a bright light to a moth if the moths were big, bag and evil. This wasn’t the end; it was only a new beginning.


End file.
